


Partners and Crime

by FunkyLoops (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Jon Snow is a Stark, Loyalty, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, crime boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Two rival crime families are on even footing with each other... until something happens to shift the foundations of the even footing. What makes it worse is when you start to like the person you're supposed to kill.





	1. The Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new fic. I hope yall like it and keep up with it. I try to write stories that in tone, mood or setting differ from each other in some way. I hope this one is to someone's fancy :P

“Fuck, look I just need another week.” He was pleading, sweat and blood both dripping down his forehead. Backed against the wall of his restaurant.

“You’ve already been given an extension. We need our money now.” Jon repeats.

“I don’t have it right now. I promise, one more week and you’ll have all of it.”

The second guy raised his arm again. Fist in the air ready to swing down. But Jon grabbed his wrist. Finishing his last puff then squashing the cigarette under his shoe.

“You’ve got another week.”

“What? Your father said no more extensions for him.”

Jon leaned down to match the sweating man’s eye line, “I’m not in the mood to hurt someone today. But if you can’t come up with the fifty thousand by next week… I can no longer do you any favors. Now go back to your wife and kids.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you. I promise I’ll have it by next week.” Then he runs off back into his restaurant. Slamming the door shut.

“You’re too kind to these idiots. Your father isn’t going to be happy.” Davos said while he fixed the cuff of his shirt.

“Then I’ll deal with it. I’m his son, he won’t kill me,” Jon replied. “Let’s get going Davos. It’s about to rain.”

-

“What? He didn’t pay up today?” The booming voice roared through the room. His father was angry as he expected.

“He said he would next week.”

“They all fucking say that. You took care of him then?”

Jon sighed, taking a long sip of whiskey. “No.”

“No? And why not? You know the rules, two extensions then they get dealt with.” His father slammed his hands on the desk.

“If you keep killing them, you lower the number of people who pay.”

“But if they know they won’t die, they are less motivated to pay their debts.”

“You can find another person to deal with debts then.” Jon stands up and storms out of the room. He swallows the rest of his drink before throwing the glass against the wall.

He went down the stairs and left the house. He got in his car and drove off. He hates his job, he hates his dad’s business. But he has no other options, so he does as he is asked. But today wasn’t the day he wanted to deal with it.

He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew it was probably his dad. No one else calls him. He wanted to ignore it but thought better of it. You should never ignore or avoid Ned.

“What?”

“I know you’re angry but I’ve found a new job for you. Since you don’t like dealing with debts and are no good with them either. I’m going to give you a bounty instead.”

“A bounty? I never thought you’d give me one of those.”

“I wasn’t going to, I don’t want you to fucking die. But since you need to be useful, you’ll deal with those obligations. There’s a girl, she’s been taking money from our clients. We don’t take kindly to thieves.”

“Get to the point. It’s not safe to be on the phone while I’m driving.”

“She’s been stealing clients. You need to find her and end the complications.”

“Any other details? Looks? Name?”

“It’s Daenerys, from the Targaryen family.”

Jon pulled off to the side. Stopping his car by the curb.

“So we’re actually making a direct attack on the Targaryen family? Are you crazy? We're fine with them right now. We have an understanding.”

“We are. They’ve been slowly getting closer to our territory, but now they’ve been crossing over. We need to let them know there are consequences for encroaching on something that isn’t theirs.”

Jon sat there in silence as he comprehended what his father asked him to do.

“Can I trust you to do it?” His father asks.

“Of course father. But you know this isn’t a regular bounty, this is going to start a war.”

His father laughed on the other end of the phone, “haven’t had a good fight for years. But the Targaryens don’t lose. Let that bitch know that when you find her.”

Jon hung up and tossed his phone on the passenger’s side. His father is wanting to start a war with the rivaling crime bosses. It’s official, his father’s gone crazy.

Nothing left for him than to do as he's told. Nothing's more important to his father than loyalty on those he counts on. Jon has never and will never betray the trust he's earned over the years.

He sighs and shuffles his curly hair, "she has to go."


	2. On Her Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon starts askin around for Daenerys' info.

Jon entered the cafe. He looked around until he saw the booth at the end with the owner. He made his way over and sat on the other side of the booth.

“That looks painful.” Jon remarks as he pulls out his cigarette.

“You can’t smoke in here.” The owner buts in before he could light it. “Ignore the shiner.”

“Did she give you that?”

“She did.”

Jon laughed, “so she does her own dirty work? What else can you tell me? I need to find her.”

The owner looked around, a little skittish in his seat.

“Don’t worry Charlie. She’s not here, it would be easier for me if she was. But she isn’t.”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean she hasn’t left behind ears that listen to everything I say.”

Jon moved his jacket, exposing the pistol strapped underneath. “You should worry about me more right now. Info. Now.”

“Okay, okay. She’s tall, well taller than me but shorter than you. Silver hair-”

“I know what she looks like. I want to know if you saw her car, license plate or if you overheard her talking about where she was going after her little visit.”

“I didn’t see her plate. But she was driving around in a fancy black lincoln. She didn’t say where she was going after she came here. But she headed down that street. I didn’t look long enough to know when or where she turned off to after that though.”

Jon sighed after the minimal information, “thanks Charlie.” He pulled out fifty bucks from his wallet and slid it across the table. “Get something for Bella. Her sixth birthday is coming up right?”

He looked down at the cash and slowly grabbed it, “yeah. I’ll let her know you wanted to make it to the party.”

Jon smiled, “I’ll be seeing you later. If she comes back here, send me a text as quickly as you can.”

“I will.”

He got up and fixed his jacket before walking out. As he opened the door of his car, a man ran out of the cafe.

“You’re looking for Daenerys right?”

Jon looked over at the disheveled man in front of him. Pulling out a cigarette again, this time getting it lit. 

“You know where she is?”

“I know where she goes,” the man replied.

He blew out some smoke while leaning on the door of his car. “Well out with it.”

“What’s in it for me? Information isn’t cheap, you know this more than others.”

Jon pulled out his gun and placed it against the man’s forehead.

“Living isn’t free either.” Jon smirked, “but you know that more than others.”

“I know you aren’t going to shoot me. Daylight, and people are around.”

He turned off the safety and cocked his gun. Blowing out more smoke.

“And you know the corrupt cops around here won’t come after me for another dead drunk. So the information on Daenerys would be nice.”

“Fine. She goes to this club most nights. Club Vermai. It’s in the next town over from here.”

“I know that place, what does she do there?”

“She dresses up in bright dresses. Looks like she’s there to party but she always makes it to the back room. The manager’s room. I think it’s business disguised as partying.”

“Will she be there tonight? What time does she show up?”

“I don’t know if she’ll show up tonight. She shows up seemingly on random days, but the time is always the same. The time that she always rolls up at is 10.”

He finished his cigarette before putting his gun away. “Thanks. That was very helpful.” He pulled out a random sum of money and handed it over. “If you find anything out that is equally useful, remember that it will pay.”

“I thought you weren’t going to pay me for the information.”

“I wasn’t going to kill you… today. This is a nice suit, I don’t want your blood to stain it. But I don’t always like the suits I’m wearing, so don’t feel safe every time.”

“Okay.”

He looked at his watch. Then pulled out his cellphone.

“Hey Sam, want to go to Club Vermai tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, these first few chaps will be lowkey too short. But I'll make them longer later lol. I hope yall are starting to get intrigued or are still intrigued. Don't quit on me now lol.


	3. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sam head to Vermai.

He rolled a lint roller across his black turtleneck. He wanted to believe it was because he was going to the club. But he is always concerned with how he looks. He knows he doesn’t work out just to stay healthy, he knows he doesn’t keep up with what’s trendy cause he likes the clothes. 

He chuckled to himself as he put the lint roller away. I take people’s money and hurt people on occasion and I still care about how I look. Fuck me.

He then headed down the stairs and left. Driving to his friend Sam’s house to pick him up.

“Hey.” Jon greeted Sam as he got in his car.

“Ok, what is the real reason we’re going to Club Vermai?”

“No hi? How are you doin Jon? I’m fine, thank you for asking Sam.”

Sam laughed, “Hi Jon, why are you inviting me to Club Vermai?”

“Shit, well I have to find a… member of the Targaryen family.”

“What for? You guys have kept out of each other's hair for a while.”

“I know. But I guess they are starting to collect debts from our clients. Crossing into our territory. For my father, they’ve started crossing the line between war and peace.”

Sam sighed, “Then who are you after?”

Jon didn’t answer him immediately. He rolled the window down and lit another cigarette. Holding out the box to Sam.

“It doesn’t matter?”

“Jon, who are you after?”

He put the cigarette box back into his pocket, “Daenerys.”

“Daenerys? As in Daenerys Targaryen? The daughter of Aerys Targaryen aka the head of the Targaryen family?”

“Yeah,” Jon replied nonchalantly.

“Great, now I need to make sure I move my family out of this town. I don’t want Gilly and little Sam in the middle of a city about to start a war.” Sam sighed, “I thought you were just going after one of the Targaryen henchmen or something. But you are shooting for one of the monster's major organs.”

“Relax. Gilly and little Sam won’t get hurt if they stay out of it. You all aren’t apart of either family. Stop overreacting.”

“Overreacting? You are about to make a big move if you actually kill her. She’s an only child in the Targaryen family. She is supposed to be the successor of the business. It doesn't help that her other siblings were killed… by your family.”

“I know. But my father says it’s the right move, and I trust his instinct when it comes to this. This is his business. It’s what he does, has done and will do until he dies.”

“We weren’t alive for the last war. But it was crazy, the police almost got involved and almost arrested your family and hers.”

“The cities become more tolerant of our presence. It won’t get like that so easily again.”

Sam rubbed his head, “well you know I’ll help you if you need it. But I’m also going to actually have fun tonight.”

“Don’t worry, you can have your fun. I only wanted you to come with me so that it looked like I am just hanging out with a friend. If I came alone it’s already suspicious to anyone who knows me.”

“Maybe you should have fun too.”

“What do you mean? I told you what I have to do.”

“Yeah, but when was the last time you just drank for fun? How long has it been since you got laid?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Stop lying Jon.”

“To who?”

“To yourself.”

Jon looked over at Sam with a frown. But didn’t further the conversation.

“We’re here. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope yall liked this one :) And I hope yall had a good Halloween!


	4. Club Vermai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon looks for Daenerys.

They walked up to the entrance. He looked over at the long line of people waiting to get in. Walked up to the doorman and showed his ID. The doorman looked and then let them in.

Jon has a hard time not being allowed into places since the Stark family is a strong and prominent presence in the community. No one wants to get in their way. Especially a son of Ned Stark.

He walked through the club. It looked a little different than when he last came. It looked more modern. Then again the last time he came to Club Vermai, he was using a fake ID to get in. This was his favorite spot to hang out in because it allowed him to escape his dad's ordered security. This club was in between the separate family territories. Simply put as unclaimed by either side. So it was actually pretty quiet, violence wise by either party.

He walked towards the bar and sat on one of the leather stools.

“You can go and do whatever. I’m going to stay here so that I can keep my eye on the entrance. But if you see her, text me.” Jon said.

“Okay. I’m goin’ to head over to the dance floor."

"Have fun, Sam."

"I will," he said leaving with a smile.

Jon raised his hand to get the attention of one of the bartenders.

“Hey, what can I get ya?”

“Whiskey on the rocks.”

“Gotcha. Comin' right up.”

He leaned on his elbow and kept a close eye on the front door. He pulled out his phone and went to her social media. Looking to see if she had made any posts in reference to the club. He scrolled through several pictures. But nothing was about Club Vermai. She hadn’t posted anything in a while actually. She seems like the oversharing type. But at the same time, he doesn't really know her. 

No point in thinking about a dead woman walking he thought.

“That was a bust.” He mumbled to himself than taking a sip of his drink.

“Checking your ex's pictures?”

He looked over his shoulder to the woman who asked him a question, “no.”

She smiled, “don’t be embarrassed, we all do it.” She raised her glass, “to us sad people.”

She was clearly drunk, and based on her pathetic come on... she was sad drunk. Probably got dumped recently. He raised his glass with a small smile. Then took another sip. As he turned back in his seat, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, want to hang out?”

“I’m busy,” he replied.

She looked around, “really busy I see. Well if you manage to break free from all of the people taking up your time, come find me.”

“Will do.” He chuckled as she stumbled away, rejoining her friends.

But then his phone started vibrating. He looked down at it and saw a text from Sam.

Sam: She’s here!

His eyes starting to dart around the room. He was scanning all the female faces around him but none of them were her. No way she got past the entrance without him noticing. He's right by it. He texted Sam back.

Jon: Where?

Sam: She walked past you down the hallway. She went into a room back there.

He read the reply and got off the stool. He went over closer to the entrance and saw a short hallway by the bar area. He squinted and saw the neon-lit sign on the door.

Manager’s Office

He looked around and slowly made his way down. He walked until he was now just standing beside the door to the manager’s office. He carefully rested his ear on the door to try and hear anything that was going on. But unfortunately, he couldn’t make out anything.

He couldn’t just go in, so he walked back out of the hallway. He just waited by the bar, ordering another drink. He’ll wait for her to come out.

Three drinks in and she is still in the office. He wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. He assumed she was just collecting a debt, but he didn’t think it would take this long. That and, this is supposed to be a sideless spot. No debts owed to anyone but a bank or those loaning businesses around town.

“Maybe she’s fucking the manager.”

He looked over and saw Sam standing next to him.

“I thought you were just having fun.”

“I am.” He held up an empty glass, “I just needed a refill.”

Jon rolled his eyes and took another sip from his drink, “you really think she’s fucking?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean what else could she be doing for this long?”

“Maybe she’s good friends with him.”

“Then why not hang with him out here? Have a drink by the bar or dance?”

Jon sighed and finished his drink. The bartender came back over.

“Want another one?”

He shook his head and pulled out the cash for the drinks he had. He didn’t want to continue drinking until he was basically blacking out. He intended on following her when she came out and see if he could find any good opportunities where she would be vulnerable.

But as he was going to pull out his phone to check the time he saw the door open. He quickly turned around and tried to hide his face.

“Tell me what she’s doing.”

Sam looked over his shoulder. Keeping his glances short.

“She’s talking. Oh, now she’s taking out a roll of cash.”

“Is she paying him?”

“Looks like it. Now she’s walking.” Sam pretended to drink from his empty cup as she walked past them.

Jon looked at Sam with an unamused expression, “really? Your glass is empty. That's borderline sketchier than to just stand there with no drink.”

He shrugged, “she didn’t even look at me so it doesn’t matter.”

Jon carefully turned his head and saw her walking over to a group of girls. Squinting while looking at the girls. He recognized one of them. The drunk girl that was talking to him earlier.

What is she doing? He saw her pulling something out of her bag and handing them to the girls. Then the girls gave her money. He doesn’t recall hearing that the Targaryens sell drugs. She then started back and he turned his head again. He heard her shoes click past him.

“I’m going to follow her. You can find your own ride home right?”

“What? You didn’t say I needed to find my own ride back.”

He pulled out a random sum of money from his pocket and handed it over, “this is more than enough for a taxi.” Then he turned and left out the door. He looked around until he caught her entering a car. But she was going into the back seat, she has a driver.

He quickly got into his car and started tailing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How yall like this one?


	5. Tailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tails Daenerys.

He kept a safe distance behind her car. But he made sure to not lose sight. They were going pretty fast. Nearly cracking the speed limit.

He didn’t know where she lived. If she lived with her parents or alone. If she lived alone this would make his job a lot easier.

He started to get a little annoyed as they stopped at another food place. He was worried at first that maybe they had caught on to him tailing. But realized it seems like she just doesn’t know what the fuck she wants to eat.

He decided to get a drink at one and continue to follow. Finally, they were starting to enter more residential areas. Finally coming home. He looked down at the clock on his car’s touch screen.

2 am

Fuck, he hadn’t realized that it was this late. He continued to follow them until the car finally stopped in front of a nice house. He slowly pulled over to the side and parked his car by the curb across the street and a few feet away. He carefully watched as she got out and went into the house.

He was a little confused when the car out front didn’t leave. It was still on and apparently waiting for her to come back. He kept an eye on the front door of the house. Anticipating her to come back out. And shortly after, she did.

She no longer had her purse with her and re-entered the car. He let them turn the corner before starting his car back up and following.

“Where the fuck are you going? Home I hope.” He whispered to himself.

They drove for about an hour but finally, he was feeling confident in the area they were in. This is definitely Targaryen territory. Finally in a residential area but the houses here were way nicer. Grand homes with elegant yards and perfectly trimmed trees.

They drove further back until he encountered the largest home in the area. He quickly pulled off to the side and parked his car a bit further away than he was last time. He reached over to the backseats and grabbed one of his caps that he had left there a while ago. He was hoping to stay in his car and watch to see what her home situation was like but there was a large gate that blocked his view of what was going on inside.

He waited for about thirty minutes before stepping out of his car. He slowly made his way over to the gate. Keeping a close eye on his surroundings. He was suddenly glad to have chosen dark clothes that night. He walked around the gate looking for a way that didn’t involve climbing over. But as he did his rounds, no other option was available. He went around to the side and took one last glance around before grabbing the bars and swiftly jumping up and over the fence.

He landed on trimmed grass and he crouched down. He didn’t have his gun with him because he didn’t intend on doing it tonight. He just wants to survey her until he can find a point in her schedule that makes her vulnerable. He slowly made his way up then pressed against the building. He then slowly made for the backyard. He peered past the corner to make sure no one was out there.

Then slowly made his way to the back door. It was all glass, sliding doors. He peeked inside and didn’t see anyone. He gently tested the door to see if it was locked, luckily for him it was not. Slowly he tried to slide it but then he heard her coming downstairs. He immediately jumped off the porch and ran to the side of the house.

Pulling his phone out and turning on the camera to see past the edge. He saw her look out from the back door then go back inside. He slowly made his way back over and leaned over to peek through and saw her walking back and up the stairs. He then slowly went up the porch and tugged on the door. But this time it was locked.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

The then glanced around at the windows. Just as he was contemplating going in through a window he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and saw his father was calling. He declined the call and decided to just go back for now.

Finally making it back to his car, he sat down and tossed his hat back. He pulled his phone back out and redialed his father. He started the car and began to leave.

“Jon?”

“Yeah, sorry I missed your call earlier. I was just… doing something.”

“What were you doing? Doesn’t matter, I wanted to ask you how your bounty is going.”

“It’s kind of late to be calling. Are you still having trouble sleeping?”

“A little. Still, I’d like to know how this is going. I don’t want to burden you but this is a big responsibility. You can’t mess this up.”

“I know. Don’t worry, I’m being very careful. I won’t let you down.”

“That’s good. If you need anything, you know you can always ask.”

“Thanks. I will. Now get some sleep.” He hung up and continued to drive back to his house.

He looked back at the time.

5 am

He decided to call Sam.

“Hello?” He could hear that Sam must have been sleeping.

“Sorry to call this earlier. I was just wanting to make sure you made it home safely.”

“Yeah, yeah. I came back like two hours ago maybe. Thanks for ditching me.”

Jon laughed, “yeah. I mean if it helps, I know where she lives now. It’s quite a way away from my house but I’ve logged the address down on my phone.”

“Good. Do you have any idea how you’ll do it yet?”

“No. I still don’t know if she lives alone or how often people come over. I don’t know if she barely spends time at her house. Or how involved the neighbors around here are in the business. I need to keep an eye on her for now.”

“Okay. Well, do me a favor and keep me out of it. I’ll be your wingman and I’ll be your the person you’re hanging with when you secretly watching her. But don’t put a gun in my hand and ask me to shoot anyone.”

“Who would trust you with a gun? Your aim is worse than a grandma.”

“Haha, very funny. I’m sure I’d be plenty useful with a gun.”

“If you say so. Just don’t bet your life on that statement.”

“Go to sleep. I’m assuming you were up all night.”

“I was, don’t worry I’ll get a solid… five maybe six hours today.”

Sam groaned over the phone, “that’s not healthy. Eight to nine hours, how many times do I have to tell you?”

Jon laughed, “thanks for caring about me. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

He hung up and plugged his phone into the aux cord to charge. He turned the radio on for the rest of his drive home.

“Daenerys, you better not make it a habit to stay up this late often. It’s bad for my beauty sleep.” He said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this one? I tried to make it somewhat tense, like will someone catch him and recognize him etc...


	6. Her Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows like a shado.

He took another sip of his coffee. He flipped the page of his newspaper. Every once and awhile peeking over the top and watching her. She was sitting in a booth in the far back talking to the owner. Charlie didn’t look happy. She must have come back for another payment. Today she wasn’t alone, she had a mountain of a man with her. Tall and built. Must be the security of some kind. 

He wondered why she had him today but not that night. Doesn’t matter, no amount of muscle can stop a bullet to the brain. He didn’t feel threatened.

He silently watched as they talked. Charlie then walked away and entered the back and returned with a briefcase. He laid it on the table and opened it to show her what was inside. He must have had the right amount since she took it and walked away with a content expression.

He looked out the window and waited for her car to leave before walking over to Charlie.

“Did she come back for another payment?”

“Yeah. She raised it by another ten grand. I don’t know who her father thinks I am, but my cafe isn’t successful enough to keep up with this kind of cash.”

“How often does she come to collect?”

“Once a month, but it’s not a set day in the month. It could be at the beginning of the month, the end of a month or some random day in between.”

Jon scoffed not very professional. When he used to collect, it was always at the last day of every three months.

“Did she say why you were being charged more?”

“No.” He leaned forward and whispered, “but I’ve been hearing that they are going through some money problems. That’s why they are branching out and collecting from businesses past their territory.”

“Money problems? Thanks Charlie. I’ll put a good word in with my father, I’ll see if I can lower your debts to us.”

“Really? That would be great if you could.”

Jon nodded and left. He walked over to the group of kids kicking a soccer ball around. He waved them over. Pulling a cigarette out and lighting it.

“Did you guys do it?”

“Yes, sir. It’s under the car by the front tire.”

He pulled out his wallet and handed them each a hundred dollars.

“I don’t think it needs to be said, but this stays between us. Understand?”

They all nodded.

“Okay go.”

He walked back to his car and held his phone. He pulled up the tracker and saw a red dot moving around on the map. He smiled, the tracker is working. He now knows where that car will be at all times. It makes tailing much safer so that he doesn’t have to be so close to knowing where they are and where they are going.

Apparently she is on her way down to the beach. He got in his car and turned it on. I’m going to need my swimsuit.

-

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had red swimming trunks on and a white tank top. He then put on his gun strap over his shoulders. Then slipped on a floral button-up. Leaving it open.

Checking his phone to make sure she was still at the beach. The tracker still hasn’t moved. He quickly made it back down the stairs and into his car.

A quick drive over and he was now at the beach. He saw her car as he drove past the parking lot. He found an empty space not too far from hers. He got out and grabbed his towel, flinging it over his shoulder.

He walked over to the stand at the front and rented an umbrella. Carrying them over and looking for her. He slowly strolled down and was glancing at people as he passed looking for her.

After a couple of long minutes, he saw a familiar mountain. He then dropped his towel and opened the umbrella. Laying it down at an angle then rolling out his towel. He laid back on it and pulled his phone out. He looked over and could see her bodyguard standing clearly but he couldn’t see her. He stretched his neck trying to peek at the towel she had but she wasn’t there.

He looked over at the ocean and saw her walking out of the water. She was pulling her wet hair back and put it up in a ponytail. He was entranced as he watched her walk over to her towel. He peeled his eyes away and dialed his father.

“Hello, Jon.”

“Hey, I just wanted to give you some information that I forgot to tell you earlier. I was at Charlie’s and he told me that the Targaryens are going through money troubles.”

“Ah, is that what it is?”

“Yeah, so that probably explains why they are beginning to collect cash from our clients.”

“I just don’t see how they are having money issues. Here I thought they had more money than us if anything. I’ll look into it.”

“I also was wondering if you could lower Charlie’s dues. He is being very helpful to me.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Good job son.”

“But, if they are just having cash issues. Does that mean I still have to go through with the bounty?”

“Why? Are you having second thoughts?”

He paused for a moment and looked over at her lounging in the sun, “no. It’s not that, but if you come across another way around it you would tell me right?”

“Look if some other options comes up, I’ll let you know. But as of now, the bounty stays. If you can’t do it, you tell me. I’ll send someone else in your place.”

“No, I can do it. I’m just making sure that I don’t fuck it up. So I’m taking extra time and being careful.”

“Okay. Well if you find out more information, let me know.”

He hung up and glanced back over but she wasn’t there anymore. The towel was still there and the bodyguard was but she was gone again. He looked over but she wasn’t in the water, from what he could see either. He was about to stand up off the towel but heard a clicking noise by his ear.

He slowly turned his head and saw her standing there, pressing something to his head. She had a small cloth covering it but he could already tell it was a gun.

He looked up and she was giving him a small smile, with her head slightly tilted to one side. He then dropped his phone and raised his hands, showing her that he wasn’t holding anything.

“Hey, I don’t know what you’re doin-”

“I’m holding a gun to your head.” She sat down to draw less attention to herself. Leaning over and whispering in his ear, “now tell me why you’re following me.”

He licked his lips, “I don’t know what you mean. I just came to the beach.”

She looked at him, “Are you going to stick with that?”

“It’s the truth, so yeah.”

“So you’re just having a regular relaxing day at the beach?”

He nodded, “it’s a beautiful day. I wanted to take advantage of it.”

She lowered her gun and pressed it against his side. Then reached over with her other hand, gently brushing it across his body. Then pushed his shirt back.

“A gun, I wonder why a guy trying to relax at the beach needs a gun. Doesn’t give off a very good vibe, don’t you agree?”

He froze for a second, contemplating his next actions. Killing her here and now wouldn’t be a very good option. Too many variables working against him. They both smiled as people walked by. 

“I’ve my bodyguard I was going to use the bathroom. Now you and I are going to leave. It’s hard to have this conversation with so many people around. I assume you brought a car of your own.”

“I did.”

“Good, now lead me to it.”

He started to stand up and she followed. He grabbed his phone and towel and they started for where he parked. They both got in and she kept her gun pressed against him as he started to drive away.

He sighed, “how did you figure it out?”

She nearly laughed, “you have balls coming up to someone's house. Especially when there are security cameras filming your every move on my property.”

“Shit.” He muttered. “Did you tell your father?”

“No, not yet. I wanted to deal with you first, then tell my dad about my success. You still haven’t told me why you were following me.”

He tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel, “I was told to keep an eye on you.”

“Why?”

“Because my father told me that you were taking cash from clients in our territory.” He looked over at her, making eye contact. “Why are you crossing into our clientele?”

She leaned back in the seat, “for more money.”

“Why do you need more money?”

“I don’t know. My dad just told me we were getting more people to pay up and I didn’t question it.”

“So is there a place you wanted me to drive to or what?”

“I didn’t have a place in mind, I just needed to be able to talk without some person uninvolved hearing us. So you’re just supposed to keep an eye on me then?”

He nodded.

She reached over gently running her hand down his chest. Jon clenched his jaw. She then ran her hand down and quickly grabbed his gun. Pulling it out of his holster. He tried to grab it from her but she pulled away.

“Nope.” She held it up and looked at it, “it’s a nice pistol. You are one of those guys who sit down and actually clean and polish it right?”

“Give it back.”

She smiled, “so if you’re just supposed to watch me… why are you carrying a gun with you?”

“I don’t go anywhere without my gun. It’s the nature of my family and the business. I’d be stupid to go out and not have it with me. You shouldn’t go around without one either if you’re smart anyway.”

“But at a beach? To just keep an eye on me? A gun isn’t necessary. You had to put on an extra layer of clothing to hide it.” She glanced over with a smirk, “shame too. You should go to the beach and take clothes off not on.”

He avoided her gaze, “as I said, I always have my gun with me.”

“Well, keep your eyes off. I don’t need to worry about a shadow. Turn around and go back to the beach. If I’m gone for too long, Jorah will start to worry and might call my dad. Which is the last thing you’ll want.”

“My father told me to keep an eye on you, so I will.”

“Alright, then I hope you don’t mind me keeping my eye on you in return.”

“What?”

“Mhm, I’ll make sure to look for you wherever I go,” she said.

He sighed, I guess this is how it’s going to be.

“Go ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouu ouu.


	7. Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's noticed.

“Thank you.” Driving off with a breakfast sandwich. He pulled up to a curb and opened the wrapper of his sandwich. As he went in for his first bite, his phone rang and stopped him.

He pulled out his phone and answered it, “hello?”

“Jon? How is the stalking going?”

“I’m not stalking her Sam.”

“By that you mean you aren’t stalking her right now or…”

“It’s not stalking. It’s being informed on my target.”

Sam chuckled, “right. Anyway, I just wanted to check in with you since you left me at the club. I for a split second thought that you had been caught peeping and was offed.”

Jon laughed, “yeah. I mean that’s highly likely at this point.” He looked out of his car window and saw Daenerys on the other side of the street, entering a clothing store. “Look, Sam, when I said be careful I meant it.”

“Don’t worry Jon. You worry too much about me, I’m fat, not stupid.”

He smiled, “okay. Well, call me if you need anything.”

“Always.”

Jon then hung up and continued to eat his breakfast sandwich. He kept his eye on the entrance to the store as he ate. He waited maybe thirty minutes or so as she was inside, presumably shopping.

He finally saw her come out and walking to the car. As she sat down inside, her window rolled down. He saw her turn her head and face him. She gave a small smirk and waved at him just as the car was driving off.

“Ah fuck,” he whispered as he turned his car back on. “Here we go.”

He began to follow them. As the day went on, he found her day rather… bland. If today was any indicator towards her normal daily routine then she mainly just shops.

“She does have friends right?”

They went through another drive-thru and he was feeling kind of hungry again so he had to break tailing rules and pulled up right behind them. After ordering and pulling up to the pay window, he held out cash for the order.

“Oh no, it’s fine sir. Your order has been taken care of.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t know fast food had comps.”

“It’s not a comp. The car ahead of you paid for your order.”

He looked ahead and saw a slim arm sticking out of the window. Her arm. She was giving a sly thumbs up. He looked back at the drive-thru worker with a smile. “Thanks.”

He rolled his window back up. Well, she definitely knew he was following her today. But these little interactions she’s doing. He can’t really tell if he finds it entertaining or annoying.

He continued to follow her to another shopping center. This time it was a larger indoor mall. He followed her inside. He grabbed his sunglasses to try and keep some of his face hidden, not from her but from anyone else who may recognize him.

She must have been doing this on purpose, all of the places they had been to today were in no man’s land. Unclaimed territory. It made his tailing less dangerous, was she purposely making it less dangerous? If so it definitely had to be for her sake and not his.

He followed her as she went to do more shopping. For clothes, jewelry, and other random things she wanted. She doesn’t have bad taste. He liked the way she dresses, but then again she’s gorgeous. The Targaryens always are, so it’s hard to make a pretty face not go with any outfit. He shook his head, the fuck is my problem. Focus, focus.

“Jon?”

He quickly went to stand behind a tall, bushy plant the moment he heard someone say his name.

“Jon, what are you doing behind that plant?”

He sighed, “stop talking so loudly Sam.”

Sam raised his hands, “what’s happening? I thought you would be doing your whole stalking thing right now.”

Jon leaned over the plant and saw Daenerys walking into another store. Then put his focus on Sam. Sam had followed his line of sight from Daenerys back to Jon.

“Nevermind.”

Jon pushed Sam back behind the corner. “Some advice Sam. If you see me looking guarded and pretentiously wearing sunglasses indoors. Maybe, just maybe I am in the middle of something important. Shouting my name is probably one of the last things you should consider doing.”

Sam took a step back, “relax Jon. I apologize. I’ll just continue on. I need to catch up with Gilly anyway, she’s waiting with little Sam in the kids play area downstairs.” Sam walked past pausing for a second, “though that does explain why you were wearing glasses indoors. I was worried that you’d become a dick.”

Jon laughed, “I probably have. Just not that dicky yet.”

Sam grinned, “don’t cross that line, Jon. Sunglasses inside is… just wrong.”

Jon watched Sam walk away. Waiting until he was out of sight before rearing back past the corner and walking towards the store he last saw her walk into. He looked around but she wasn’t there anymore. He quickly started to walk around the mall but either they just kept missing each other or she left.

After about an hour of walking around the entire mall, he gave up. “Done for today then,” he mumbled. Then he walked out back to his car.

After a long day, he made it back home. Dropping his keys into a small bowl by the front door. Taking off his leather jacket and hanging it up. Stretching out his back, arms, and shoulders. He then took off his shoes and picked them up to place it down on the shoe rack.

But there were already a pair of shoes in the spot that those shoes always sat. They were… red heels. He quietly put his shoes down on the floor by the door and carefully pulled out his pistol. As he walked further in, he saw a white fur coat lying on his sofa.

He walked over and picked up the coat. It wasn’t his, but it looked familiar. But where from?

He was then startled by a noise coming from the kitchen. He was quick to turn around and aim his gun in the direction of the kitchen.

“Alright, who the fuck are you?”

He heard a bit of shuffling around before a figure came out from the kitchen. Her hands were up to show she wasn’t going to try anything.

“Relax. You follow me around all day and when I turn up it’s all of a sudden wrong?”

He frowned, “why are you here?”

She smiled, “I was hungry. But it looks like you have to go grocery shopping soon.”

He pulled the hammer back on his gun, “I’ll ask one more time. Why. Are. You. Here?”

She raised her eyebrows still wearing a smile. She made a slow saunter towards him. Softly laying her fingers on the barrel of his pistol. “I just wanted to know more about the person who has been shadowing me.”

He gave her a quick look over from head to toe. She noticed and lifted her dress exposing a red garter. “Don’t worry, I’m not armed.” She got closer and laid her hand on his shoulder, “I mean that’s why you were looking right?”

He shrugged her away. She sighed. “Put your fucking gun away. Your thighs could crush my skull, you aren’t actually afraid of me are you?”

He chuckled as he put his gun back into his shoulder holster. “I’d be stupid to not think you either have some of your henchmen hidden away here somewhere. Plus I’ve been doing my homework, and I know that you have multiple forms of martial arts training. I could crush your skull with my thighs, but you could knock me on my ass and break my arm in an armbar probably within a minute or so.”

She grinned, “wow where did you get that information?”

He grinned back, “that’s for me to know and for you to… not know I guess. But you are free to leave.”

She laughed, “You’ve reversed the role on me. I’m usually the one rushing men out of my house.”

Jon walked over and sat down on the sofa. Pouring some bourbon into a glass on the coffee table. “Well, you’re far from a one-nighter. So the situations aren’t that comparable.”

“Yes well… maybe one day that will change. I honestly needed to ask you something. I’m just here to give you the courtesy of your answer falling on my ears and my ears alone.”

He glanced back at her, “what is it you need to know then?”

“You said before, that your father told you to watch me. Why?”

Jon didn’t answer her… not immediately. Drinking his bourbon. She walked around and sat on the leather sofa next to him.

“I am not leaving without an answer. The one you give me better be the truth. I don’t mind you shadowing me, but if you are lying about why.”

Jon sighed he looked at her. He was suddenly nervous. She while sitting on his sofa in the dim lighting of his living room, looked like a regular girl. Still abnormally beautiful but like she wasn’t the daughter of a crime lord. But he couldn’t tell her the truth.

“He just told me that business was being affected lately. And he wanted to mark you and your family off a list of potential reasons why.”

She kept his glance for a second longer then nodding, “okay. Well whatever he thinks, it’s not me. You can tell him that and stop following me. Make both of our lives easier.” She got up and put her coat on. Slipping on her red heels and opening the front door. She looked back at him, “I know we’re supposed to be… I don’t know enemies? Or something like that, but I don’t mind your company. I’m always open to having some-” she smiled, “well feel free to call me.”

She pulled out something from her dress and laid it in the bowl with his keys. Then she left, closing the door behind her. He walked over and pulled out a folded up napkin with a phone number written on it in red ink.

He started feeling bad, a person like her. He hasn’t killed someone like her, she doesn’t seem like a bad person. A little on the wild side. 

He needed to talk to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooouu ;P


	8. A War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks to Ned.

He stormed past the guards at the front doors as he entered.

“Jon, wait.” One said.

He started for the stairs, “is my father in his office?”

“You can’t. He’s talkin’ to someone.”

Jon continued up and turned down the hall. Going down to his father’s office at the end. He pushed the door open. Making a loud banging sound as hit the wall and came back.

He saw his father sat behind the desk with another man sat across from him. They were both sharing a cigar and stopped talking. Bringing their attention to Jon.

“Jon. As you can see I’m busy right now. But if you come back in an hour or so…”

“No. I need to talk to you now.”

Ned’s face shifted its expression. He stretched his neck, rubbing it with his hand. “Jon,” he smiled thinly. “Give me the room. This is an important conversation.”

“I’d say that ours is more important.”

The man stood up from his chair. Retucking his dress shirt and buttoning his top button on his blazer. “It’s fine Ned. We can resume our conversation later. It seems as though your son has an urgent matter to discuss with you.” He smashed his cigar into the ashtray and tousled Jon’s gelled hair. Making it messy from its slicked-back state.

Jon closed the door, pulling out a comb from his jacket pocket and combing it back. He put it away and looked back at his father. “We need to talk.”

Ned took a disinterested puff of his cigar before talking. “What the hell were you doing? You better have something actually important on your mind. If not… well luckily for you. You’re my son.”

“I don’t think we need to go after Daenerys.”

Ned sighed, “so Robert was right. You can’t do it.”

“No, I could. If it was necessary but I don’t think it is. She’s not the problem. If she is taking money from our side. I have been watching her and I haven’t seen her doing that. But if she was, it would have to be from her father's orders.”

“I know Jon. Do you think you do things for our business without my say so? I know it’s not the same for her. But I already made this clear. We’re not punishing her for doing it. We are sending Aerys a message.”

“But… why her? Shouldn’t we go for someone higher up in the ranks? Someone who is more involved in the ideas and suggestions of what they do? A lieutenant or sergeant in the Targaryen ranks? She has power in terms of the familial relationship but that’s it. She doesn’t pull strings.”

“Jon, you’re not telling me things that I don’t already know. But I’m not changing my mind. It has to be her.”

“Why? Why does it have to be her?”

“Because she is his only child left. His son’s died in shootouts. So taking out his last child and leaving him with no family to run his organization after him will send him spiraling. He’ll be enraged and hopefully, make irrational decisions that we can easily counter and take control of all of their territory as well.”

Ned stood from his seat and set down his cigar down. Walking over and placing heavy hands-on Jon’s shoulders. Leading him over to the chair that the other man was sitting in not long ago. Ned sat on the edge of the desk with his legs crossed and his hands holding onto the table. Gazing down at Jon with a softer yet still intimidating expression.

“Look, Jon, we’re sending them a message to step off or be destroyed. I would love to take what they have and become the powerhouse organization in this area. But it’s not necessary for me. Right now I just want to get our debtors back and maybe expand a little into the free zone. And doing this is our very clear message.”

“You’re not sending a message to step off. You don’t believe that. You might say it often but everyone already knows what it really is. You’re playing a game and you want the whole game board under your palms. You’re not sending a message to back off, you’re telling them to prepare for war. I half believed it when you first told me to go after Daenerys. But you are way more serious about this endeavor than I thought.”

Ned scratched his chin, “I will ask you one last time. And I need a real answer from you. Can you do what I need or not?”

Jon stood up and headed for the door. “Of course I can,” he said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... can Jon really do it tho?


	9. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes some cookies.

He tossed his keys into the bowl and hung up his jacket. Just as he did he could tell someone was there.

“You again?”

She walked through the doorway from the kitchen to the living room. Her hands were full with a bowl of grapes. “How did you know I was here?”

He smiled, “I could smell your very specific perfume in the air.”

She scrunched her face at his response. “Wha- what?”

He then laughed and pointed at her heels by the door. She rolled her eyes, “oh so you’re a comedian too?”

He shook his head, “why are you here?”

She sat down on the couch while chowing down on some more grapes. “I wanted to know if you were going to leave me alone. I saw you following me again, so I wasn’t feeling like it’s over.”

He clasped his hands together, “right. About that… I was only following you for my own reasons.”

She raised her brows, “and what reasons are those?”

He peeked out his window. “I don’t know how safe it is for you to be visiting me at my house like this.”

She laughed, “are you worried? Don’t worry, I’m pretty slick.”

He frowned, “Is this something I should be expecting on a regular now?”

She smiled, “what do you want to hear?”

He raised his brows. She then let out an amused breath and ran into his kitchen. “Come on. I brought some cookie dough.”

He peeked out his window one last time before heading into the kitchen. She was already ripping open the pack of cookie dough. He pulled out one of his drawers and pulled out the cookie pan. Then he grabbed the aluminum foil from one of his cabinets. 

They spent a good ten minutes laying out the aluminum foil and rolling little round balls of cookie dough. Placing and lightly flattening them on the foil.

She paused as they had covered half of the pan already, “do you have like a spray-on oil or something instead?”

He looked at her after laying down one more cookie dough ball. “What?”

“Well, the foil is fine. But sometimes they can get stuck to the foil if we leave them in too long.”

He looked at the dough on the pan. “I don’t have any spray-on oil. But I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

She shrugged, “yeah. We already have a lot on.”

They finished putting them on and he placed the pan into the oven that had been preheating for about five minutes. She hopped up onto his counter and sat down. He stared at her.

“What are you looking at?”

He pointed at her rear.

She gasped. “Dirty boy.”

He then spoke, “you’re sitting on my countertop.”

“Oh.” She hopped down. “Better?” Then walked into the living room.

He smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. He followed her out and they both sat down on the sofa. They sat there in silence for a few seconds, a few long seconds.

“You don’t talk much? Or you just don’t want to talk to me?”

He took his eyes off his phone and looked at her. “Oh, sorry. I just don’t know what we would talk about.”

“You’re an exciting date then. Very good at creating a conversation.” She laughed.

“Hey, I am quite the life of the party.”

She nearly cackled in response. “Yeah? What party?”

He shrugged, “alright. Maybe I’m not exactly an exciting person. I try with my friend. But I guess I’m always tied up with family obligations. I always have a mission or something my father wants me to do. So I don’t give myself the time to just chill.”

She sighed, “maybe you should grow some balls.”

His eyes darted back at her. “Excuse you, asshole.”

She giggled, “I just mean… you need to stand up for yourself. If your father is expecting you to put what he wants you to do first, you need to put her fancy leather shoe foot down. Say you’ll do it tomorrow and that you wanted to go clubbing tonight. Or whatever you find fun.”

He let out an exasperated breath, “that’s easier said than done and you know that.”

“No, I don’t. I do the same with my father. And I promise you, your father can’t be any more stubborn and hard to talk to than mine. But now, he doesn’t sweat me on what I’m supposed to do. Because he knows that I’ll get it done. But I also want to use my youth and have fun.”

Jon frowns, “fathers must have a soft spot for daughters. Because I don’t see my dad not being disappointed in me when I tell him I’ll do it later.”

She scoffed, “oh I see. You think my father lets me do that because he has a soft spot for me… as his daughter.”

Jon shrugged, “yeah. Most people let their daughters on softer leashes.”

“My father respects me. That’s what it is. If your father won’t let you off the leash a little to have fun, then he doesn’t respect you. He doesn’t trust you or he expects you to do so because you always do without question. That’s what I mean by balls. My figurative balls are bigger than yours because I earn my respect from him. I challenge what he says. You do as your told without question.”

Jon watched her mouth as she spoke. She was surprisingly stern and had a lot of conviction when she spoke. 

“You’re right.”

She paused mid-sentence. 

He smiled, “I guess I do act more like a dog than a son. I put my foot down the most I had ever done so when trying to tell him we didn’t need to hurt you. And I still ended up caving.”

She softened her face and moved closer to him on the sofa. “Look, Jon. It’s not going to be easy for you to not always agree with him or stand your ground on how you feel. But you need to start, don’t start too hard at first. But gradually earn your louder voice. He may not like it at first, but the more you’re willing to challenge his word, the more he’ll eventually come to respect your new-found voice.”

They looked at each other, now they were closer. He could see the vibrant color of her eyes up close. As he was about to say something, she interrupted him. 

“Oh my god, the cookies.” She ran back into the kitchen where smoke was now wafting out of. He followed not far behind. She pulled the pan out of the oven and revealed the blackened cookies sitting on the pan. He walked over and slipped on the other pair of oven mitts and pulled off one of the cookies. He banged it against the pan.

“Hard as a rock.”

She sighed, “well. We only used half of the cookie dough I bought. We can try again, this time we’ll have to set a timer.”

Jon laughed, “yeah… a nice loud timer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik, lateeee but hopefully you still enjoyed it :)


	10. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's invited.

He waved her off as she left his house, again. With a big sigh, he closed the front door and stared back at his living room. Which now, was a complete mess. They had spent a few hours playing board games. Old ones he hadn’t touched in forever in the closet.

He got a trash bag and started to toss the various plastic cups and paper plates inside. He then crushed and folded the large pizza box. Squeezing empty soda bottles and tossing them into the trash bag as well. After he finished cleaning it up. He brought the trash bag out. 

He went to his bathroom and washed up. Getting ready for bed. He still had the events of tonight running through his mind. She had been coming over for almost every night since the first time she had came. They’ve done a lot from baking cookies, watching movies and playing games. He’s beginning to feel the inner conflict building.

He knows this won’t last forever. It can’t.

He switched clothes and tucked himself in bed. But he couldn’t sleep. His body was tired but his mind was wide awake.

He heard his phone ding on the nightstand by the bed. 

Hey Jon. You still up?

He almost forgot that he had finally given her his number a couple of nights ago.

Unfortunately.

Cheer up, Jon. It’s not unfortunate tonight because I’m still up too.

I guess it doesn’t hurt to know I’m not the only one having trouble sleeping tonight.

No matter the situation, you’re never the only one going through it. But why are you having trouble? Is it normal for you to not sleep well?

No, I usually knock out pretty fast. I guess I just had too much caffeine with you earlier.

Oh yeah. You did have quite a lot of soda. You should just lay there and fall asleep whenever you do. That’s what I do anyway.

Wow, didn’t know you were some grade A genius. Laying down and try to fall asleep? Revolutionary. Truly.

Mock me all you want. You know I have the thickest skin.

Thick skull too.

Okay, that’s enough chatting tonight friend. Sleep well.

He laughed.

You too.

He then plugged his phone back into the charger and pulled the covers over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He spent the rest of the day secretly texting her as he went about town. He had been avoiding his father and all the other Stark members. It wasn’t hard, he didn’t get along with many of them. They just were never nice to him, so he wasn’t nice back.

After the sun fell and the moon rose. He heard a familiar knock at his door. He opened it to her again.

She rushed through and flung her coat onto the sofa. “I’ve got the news.”

He raised his brows. “News?”

“So… my family holds events. Many are just to build a good rapport with many of Westeros’s top authorities. And we are having one in two days.” She stopped and smiled at him.

He nodded along. “Okay… and that’s news for me why?”

“I want you to be my date for it.”

He laughed as he grabbed her coat and placed it on the coat hanger.

“I’m serious.” She added.

He glanced back at her. She hadn’t broken into a laugh yet. “Are you nuts? Me? The son of Ned Stark is going to attend the family's enemy events? As the date with the daughter of the opposing family?”

She frowned, “I think you said that weird.”

He shook his head, “anyways… no. I’m not going to die in two days, thanks for the offer though.”

She walked over and softly held his shoulders. Making sure he saw her as she spoke. “That’s the thing, Jon. No one has to know it’s you. It’s a masquerade ball. So you just need to wear a mask and not tell people the truth about who you are.”

“That’s still not a good idea. Not only will I for sure die if anyone was to find out. But you’d be in trouble too wouldn’t you?”

She shrugged, “what’s life without a little danger? Plus I’m his daughter. His only heir to the whole family business. I would never be in that much trouble at the end of the day.”

Jon frowned, “that’s great. But I’m still dead in that scenario.”

She sighed, “fine. You don’t have to come. I only thought it would be nice to spend time outside of this house together. And what’s better than an event where we’re allowed to be anonymous?”

He took a deep breath before speaking. “Fine. I’ll go. But it’ll be your responsibility to keep me alive through the night.”

She grinned, “deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, please don't hate me for the long waits for updates. Life is just being life rn for me. I'll really try to not make you guys wait too long 😊


	11. What To Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon brings a friend to find something suitable for his secret activity.

“You agreed to what?”

Jon shoved Sam, ramming him against the stone of the buildings they were by. “Pipe down dude. You can’t be yelling this shit out loud like that.”

Sam rubbed his arm, “my bad. I just can’t believe the shit you’re telling me right now. You’re literally going on a date with your bounty. And that date is at her family's ball or something. A family which yours is enemies with.”

Jon sighed, “I feel like my situation would have been so much simpler if I just killed her.”

Sam laughed, “you can’t kill a pretty face. You might be hard to read, but not that hard.”

“It’s not because she was attractive.”

“Mhm…”

“She’s a good person. A nice person.” Jon added.

“You didn’t know that until you hung out with her though. So it had to be because she’s a pretty girl at first right?”

“I… no. I couldn’t kill her the first time because we were in public and she caught me off guard in my car.”

“What about the second time?”

“I was tailing her to get a good idea of when I could get her alone to get her. Then she again managed to catch me off guard.”

“Sounds like your dad should have hired her to do his bidding. Cause you suck.”

Jon laughed, “shut up. You couldn’t even walk into the same room as anyone without making yourself noticed by everyone in that same room.”

Sam paused, “was that a fat joke?”

Jon grinned, “of course not. I wasn’t calling you fat, I was calling you loud and clumsy.”

Sam laughed, “yeah, I guess I’m those too.”

Jon sighed, “but that’s why I want your help.”

Sam interrupted Jon, “I will not attend that event. Sorry but I don’t feel like being in the front row of a gang war.”

Jon rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette. He pulled out his zippo and lit it up. Taking a big breath before talking again. “I wasn’t going to ask you to join me. I’ll ask for your help up to a certain extent but you know I care about you staying alive.”

Sam smiled, wrapping his arm around Jon’s shoulders. “Best friends, sometimes you really make me feel like we are.”

Jon gave an amused sigh, “I wanted your help in picking out an outfit for the ball.”

Sam raised his brows, “my help? I’m not a very fashion-forward guy. I know this… and you definitely know this. Plus you are a very good dresser. You’ve always loved shopping for suits. I mean look at what you’re wearing now.” He stepped back and gestured towards Jon’s outfit.

He was wearing a navy blue blazer and matching navy blue trousers. With a black turtleneck underneath. Finished with black socks and a pair of shiny black loafers. His hair was slicked back as always. Jon shrugged, “I just want a second opinion. Plus I have to get a mask, I just want to make sure that you can objectively tell me if I’m recognizable or not. I’m afraid I’ll be too biased and pick a mask that shows too much and gives me away or a mask that is full coverage but is too ‘loud’ and makes people curious.”

Sam nods and grips onto Jon’s shoulders. “I see. Don’t worry then. We’ll find you a good mask. You’ll be both stylish and incognito.”

They headed into the first shop for Jon’s suit. They went to the shop Jon often frequented. The quality was never a question when you went to Tormund’s Tailor.

A big booming voice went through the store. “Jon! My boy! Ha ha ha.” A large man with wild red hair came up to them.

“Tormund!” They gave each other a big hug.

“Back so soon? You came in like two days ago to get a new suit tailored.”

Jon nodded, “right. I just forgot about that suit. It was older and I never actually remembered to get it fitted. I need a new suit for…” Jon paused and looked at Sam. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain the need for a special suit for an event. No events were being held by his family. And Tormund was very familiar and heavily involved with the Starks.

“He’s going to an event that my family are having back in Horn Hill. We’re having a big event for my sister’s wedding.”

Tormund grinned from ear to ear, “a wedding? How exciting, feel free to give all the guests my shops name if anyone needs a suit.”

Sam smiled, “don’t worry. You’ll be my number one recommendation.”

“Well is there any color schemes we will need to follow for the wedding?”

Sam shook his head, “I’ve seen the plans for the decor. It’ll be a colorful event, so the guests are more than free to be colorful to match. Though knowing Jon, black will find its way onto his attire.”

Tormund laughed, “very true. Jon likes to stick with darker tones when dressing. But maybe this wedding is our chance to get him in some brighter color.”

Tormund walked away to grab some fabrics for Jon to look at. “Is Talla really getting married?”

Sam smiled, “she is. Luckily I’ve met the man, he seems alright. You might need to come up with something like a story about how it got ruined. You might not want to wear the same suit to both events. Just to be safe.”

Jon frowned, “you’re right. I’ll have to remember that.”

They saw the many fabrics Tormund had brought out and many different suit designs. After what felt like a couple of hours of touching, rubbing and trying on. Jon had finally settled on a suit. It was a blood-red color. Velvet jacket and trousers. Jon will wear one of his many black button-ups and his favorite leather boots.

“Can I have some added detailing on the jacket?”

Tormund nodded, “what kind of detailing?”

Jon thought about what he wanted. “I don’t know exactly but I trust your judgment on something. Nothing too loud and I don’t want it to take away from the red velvet on the jacket. Just a little detailing to add something to the white space of the velvet.”

“Got it. Something subtle and tasteful. Don’t worry. When do you need it by?”

“Is it possible to have it done for me in the afternoon tomorrow?”

“So soon? When is the wedding?”

Jon rubbed his chin, “It’s not for a while. I just would like my suit sooner to make sure it’s all good. Plus I could wear it a little and break it in so that I’m more comfortable to handle a whole day of his sister’s wedding.”

Tormund grinned, “Right. Well, the detailing shouldn’t take too long after I’ve got the pattern I want. Tomorrow in the afternoon should work.”

After they finished up. They left and looked up were in the area they sold masks for masquerade balls. There was a store not too far away they could walk to that sold them. As they entered the store Jon was intrigued by the masks that were on display.

“Hello, gentlemen. You’re here for some masks I assume.”

He looked over at the elderly woman who stood up from a wooden rocking chair. Jon walked over and helped her get fully on her feet.

“Yes. Just me. My friend is here to give me a needed second opinion on how the masks fit,” he smiled.

Sam waved from behind Jon. “But if I even need a mask, I’ll come here first.” He assured the woman.

She smiled, “well that’s good to hear. Have you ever bought a mask-like these before?”

“I haven’t. Until now, I just haven’t had the pleasure to attend an event where I required one.”

She seemed to beam at his answer. “Oh! How exciting!” She then quickly ran back behind a door. Jon and Sam shared an amused laugh.

Shortly after she came back out with her arms filled with various masks. She laid them all out on the table by the cash register. “Well let’s start trying them on.”

Jon walked over and looked at the various masks in front of him. “Let’s automatically rule out the lace masks.”

She laughed, “You look like you wouldn’t one of lace."

He grinned, “do I?”

She nodded as she picked up the few lace masks. “It’s just your general demeanor. You look like you want a unique mask. Something a bit atypical for these events.”

He nodded, “something that helps me blend into the crowd would be nice.”

She laughed, “everyone will have a mask on, you’ll blend in no matter what.”

Sam started laughing beside Jon. He glared at Sam. “What? She’s not wrong.”

She then picked up a mask. It was very basic and something he had imagined he’d wear. A black mask with nothing special going on with it. It went around his eyes and a bit of his nose and that was about it. He looked in the mirror as it was on. “It’s not bad. My first thought when I was thinking of what I was going to wear.” He turned to Sam, “how is it?”

Sam stepped back. “Feels very boring. Especially since you’re wearing a red suit with ‘gold detailing’,” Sam mocked.

Jon pushed him. “Boring huh.”

The woman turned her head with interest. “Gold? Sounds fancy.”

Jon nodded, “I guess it is a bit on the bold side.”

She went back and brought out a few gold masks. “I have gold masks that may suit the gold on your suit.”

Sam walked over to the masks, “yes. Now she knows what you need.”

Jon looked at the assortment of new masks. One though caught his eye. She noticed and picked it up. “A wolf. I should have known this would catch your interest.”

“It’s… very well made.” He took it from her and looked at it. “How much is this one?”

She pondered then gave him a smile, “well this one would go for maybe 30 to 40 bucks. But since this is going to your first masquerade event. I’ll give it to you half off.”

Jon smiled, “twenty it is.”

“Alright. Let me ring you up.” She walked over to the cash register.

Jon put the mask on and looked in the mirror. He definitely liked it. It fit him well and was easy to see through. Wolves are a big symbol in his family. He knew it could be a bit risky wearing this, but couldn’t pass this mask up.

“It looks good on you.”

He looked over at Sam who was grinning back at him. “Thanks, Sam. Maybe one day we can come back and get you a pig mask to match.” Jon laughed as Sam glared at him. He took the mask off and handed the woman 20 dollars. “Now that was a fat joke.”

“Haha. You’re always so clever.”

Jon gave him a big hug, “aw you know I never make those jokes. I just wasn’t going to let you off the hook for thinking I was making a fat joke earlier.”

“Have fun at your ball dear.” The older woman waved them off as they left her store.

“Thank you again miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I do hope this was a satisfying chapter to a degree lol. Hopefully, its got you all ready for the ball.   
And I really do appreciate you all who are still checking in for an update to one of my two stories. I hope my chapters don't let anyone down, anticipation wise. 👏 
> 
> And if it interests any of you, I was googling for masks that Jon could wear. And deadass this was one of the first results I got, so I thought someone reading wouldn't mind seeing what the mask is supposed to look like. I thought it was a cool mask that also fits the Jon Stark character well lol.
> 
> https://beyondmasquerade.com/mens-masquerade-mask-wolf-werewolf-animal-masquerade-mask-men-m31189/
> 
> I tried to find a good one for the suit also but all of them looked a little subpar than what was in my mind, so I suppose you'll have to creatively visualize something with the details I gave. :P


	12. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep for the ball.

“How many times are you going to keep adjusting your outfit?”

Jon unbuttoned his shirt again. “It looks better with one button loose right?”

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair. He walked over towards Jon and unbuttoned two more buttons. Then sat back down.

“What?”

“If you only have one button undone, you look messy. If you have several undone, it's your intention.”

Jon looked back into the mirror. “Hmm. I thought you said you weren’t fashionable yesterday.”

He laughed, “I’m not but I think I occasionally have taste.”

Jon finished moving his hair round then grabbed the gold wolf mask. “I think I'm ready.”

“So are you picking her up?”

Jon froze. “Oh my god. I don’t know.”

“Well call her or text her.”

“I don’t have her number.”

“You don’t have her number?”

“We never exchanged it because we never needed to.”

Sam sighed, putting his face in his hands. “Well, where do you usually meet up then?”

“Here.”

“Okay, easy to say you’ll just wait for her then.” He got up and headed towards the bedroom door. Opening it quickly. “Well, your need for my help is done. I better get going. Have fun Jon.”

“Wait.”

He turned and faced Jon. “Yeah?”

Jon retucked his shirt then smiled, “I look okay right?”

Sam laughed then nodded. “Yes, Jon. Just as good now as it was 20 seconds ago.”

“Okay, thanks Sam. Get home safely.”

After Sam had left, Jon went back to looking in the mirror. He probably rebuttoned and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt five more times before deciding to take Sam’s input and have them open.

He was about to use a lint roller again but the doorbell went off. He quickly grabbed his mask and ran down the stairs. He peeked through the doorbell and saw her face. He opened the door and gave her a smile.

“Hey, Jon.” She smiled back

“You look great.” He gave her a quick glance. She had a long silky black dress that clung to her every curve.

She gave a goofy pose and facial expression. “Thanks. I know.” Then she laughed and gave him a look. “You look great though. We didn’t even talk about it beforehand but we somewhat color-coordinated with my black dress and your black button-up.”

He looked back down at his shirt, nearly forgetting what color it was. “Oh right. I didn’t even think about that.”

“Well, are you ready?”

He nodded, “yup.” She took his hand and led him out to the limo waiting for them. As they got in she rolled the divider down and told the driver to head to the ball. He was now feeling the nerves kick in. She rolled the divider back up.

“Are you sure it was safe having your driver come to my house? I live in a pretty obvious Stark area.”

She smiled, “it’s fine. He’s not my usual driver. I rented a random limo for tonight.”

He sat back releasing a loud breath. She just laughed. He looked back over at her, “thank god. I didn’t think about it till I got in. But this area is clearly our territory so I was hoping if this was your driver that he wasn’t a snitch.”

“Don’t worry. I took precautions. I mean you think I don’t know what territory this was that I kept coming in?”

After a short fifteen minute ride, he could tell they had arrived. There was a long line of limos lined up waiting to release the people into the entrance. He saw a long red carpet that made a pathway up towards the doors of the building.

“Why is it so fancy though?”

“I told you many important and influential people in Westeros attend this ball. My father makes it fancy to keep up appearances. He’s not going to bring Westerosi dignitaries to a dive bar.”

He let out another big breath. He could see the line of limos moving forward. They were getting closer to where the men at the front were opening the doors for the guests. He felt a small hand land on top of his. He looked down and saw she had started to squeeze his hand.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you tonight.”

He turned his hand and intertwined it with hers, “I’ll keep you safe in my neighborhood and you’ll keep me safe in yours.”

The limo moved up again and now it was their turn to leave. He quickly put on the mask. He looked over at her. “How do I look?”

She laughed, “very handsome. How did you know I liked beasts?”

He smiled, “who doesn’t like a wolf?” He watched her pull out her mask from her silver clutch. It was a small and thin silky red mask. He watched her slip it over her head to her neck. She pulled her long silver hair over then pulled the mask up over her eyes.

“Now how do I look?”

He softly ran his thumb over the silk of the mask. Slowly bring it down her nose and landed on her bottom lip. “Stunning.”

As their faces inched closer together, the door opened. They quickly separated and Jon was the first one to hop out of the car. Then he took her hand and helped her out after. She turned to him and fixed his jacket and smiled.

“Let’s go have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yall, I swear these chapters be looking longer when they in my google doc. I mean this chapter took up like 8 1/2 pages in the google doc. lmaoo but even though its a bit shorter hope yall enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, hope yall had a good valentine's day. Not necessarily because it was romantic but because it was just a good day for you lol.


	13. Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys enjoy the ball.

“Here you go.” He held out a glass of champagne towards her.

“Thank you.” She took it and took a big sip.

He looked around the room. It was large and incredibly fancy. From the floor to the ceiling and everything in between, all of it was intricately decorated. He had seen his fair share of wealth but this was on another scale. His father’s family was stacked but Ned was never big on having nice things.

“You okay?”

He looked down and saw her looking back at him. “Yeah, I’m just not used to… all of this.”

She laughed, “your family doesn’t do things like this every now and then?”

Jon nearly snorted in response. “No way. My father will hold small celebrations for all the people in his business but we don’t throw big parties like this for the elites of Westeros.”

The music began to get louder and in the middle of the room was a dance floor. As the music was changing he saw people flocking to get a dance in. He didn’t even like dancing yet maybe it was the music or some weird feeling of an expectation but he wanted to ask her to join him in a dance.

He looked over and saw her chatting with two women. He didn’t want to interrupt them. He also felt awkward just standing a foot away from her as she chatted. He quickly finished his drink and tapped her shoulder, “I’m getting some more. Do you want another one?”

She lifted her glass, showing that it was still half full. He nodded then walked away to find another one of the wait staff that was carrying trays of drinks around. He laid his glass on a random table and continued looking.

“Hello there.”

Jon turned around to the voice. He saw a tall slender man. He had probably the most obnoxious suit he had ever seen. It was an all gold blazer pant combo. With a matching gold shirt with wild frills. And the mask… the mask was gold. Not like Jon’s was. It was much shinier. A large and dramatic dragon mask. He saw long silver hair and knew who he was standing in front of.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before.” He held out his milky hand to Jon.

Jon quickly held out his hand. “I’m… Jo… Jonas.” Jon could feel his skin jumping. All he could see was his eyes through the mask. And his eyes were not giving him any indication towards how Aerys was thinking.

“Jonas? Well, it’s nice to meet you. Are you enjoying the ball?”

Jon nodded quickly. His nerves might be showing. Aerys just laughed in response. Then gave Jon a soft pat on his shoulder before walking away. Jon let out a big audible sigh as he saw Aerys disappear into the crowd.

“Jon.”

He nearly jumped when he heard her behind him. He quickly turned, “don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me.”

Daenerys laughed, “I’m sorry. I thought you were getting another drink.”

“Right. I was. I just…” he looked around and saw the large dragon mask moving in the crowd. “I just couldn’t find any of the people with drink trays.”

She smiled and grabbed his hand. “Come on. Let’s go find you some more champagne then.”

They continued walking around until they finally found some drinks. Jon took one and started drinking. He was facing the stage where they had a live band performing the music.

“Hey, daddy.”

“My baby girl how are you enjoying this evening?”

Jon nearly choked on his champagne. He coughed a couple of times before putting shaking it off and readjusting his mask. He turned and saw him again. Aerys was hugging Daenerys.

“Are you okay?” Daenerys asked Jon.

He just nodded giving her a thumbs up. Aerys looked over at Jon. “Ah, Jonas. So we meet again. Do you know my daughter?”

“Jonas?” Daenerys mumbled confusedly. She looked over at Jon who just gave her a pleading look. She then realized who Jonas was. “Right. I met Jonas at a cafe not too long ago. We had kept in touch and so I invited him to the ball.”

Aerys nodded. “I see. I don’t want to take up any more of your time. Have fun, my daughter.” He slipped his mask up and gave Daenerys a soft kiss on the cheek. He had a large violent scar that went across one side of his face. After the kiss, he slid his mask back down. Then giving Jon a soft nod before leaving them.

Jon leaned over to Daenerys, “his scar…”

Daenerys just sighed, “that’s from one of his old mistakes. It’s not that interesting of a story I promise. But Jonas? Really?”

Jon laughed, “what I almost said my name. I had to pivot quickly into another one. I don’t think it was as smooth as it seemed at the moment.”

She shook her head with a grin, “at least you survived meeting the enemy. You should be pretty safe tonight.”

He could hear the music beginning to change again. And people were rejoining each other on the dance floor. He gave her a smile, “why don’t we go dance?”

She smiled, “you know how to dance?”

“No, but I’m sure I could catch on. Just don’t step on your toes and sway with the music. It can’t be that hard.”

She finished her glass of champagne then set it down on a table by them. “Okay. But let me go use the bathroom first. Wait for me here okay.”

“I won’t move. Be quick, I like this song.”

She laughed as she quickly moved away. He finished his glass and set it down next to hers. He stood there watching other people dance. He wanted to see how everyone else was dancing so he wasn’t completely in the dark on how he should move.

But, he couldn’t quite put his finger on what he was feeling. Almost like someone was watching him. He didn’t want to tell Daenerys because she was having fun. But he felt like he was being watched since he stepped foot into the ballroom. 

He looked at his watch, she was taking longer than he thought. The song he wanted to dance to had already ended and switched to another one. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a very large man in a plain black suit.

“You need to come with me really quickly.”

“Oh, I’m actually waiting for someone in the bathroom.”

“It's fine sir. It won’t take long. There were a few people who reported missing cash. We are just pulling people aside and checking pockets. It won’t take long sir.”

Jon looked back to see if Daenerys was nearby yet. He couldn’t see her. “Alright. Let’s be quick.”

He followed the man past other people. They walked towards the back of the ballroom. Passed a doorway into another room. It was dark and he couldn’t really see what room they were in. Just as he was going to turn around and leave he felt a bag go over his head. His hands were pulled behind his back and zip tied. He was then lifted and tossed. He could hear doors closing and a vehicle turning on.

“What are you doing?” He yelled.

“Only what we’re told.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, where do you think Jon is going now?


	14. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked questions.

He lifted his head. He couldn’t see anything when he opened his eyes. He moved around and felt the bag on his head. Instinctually he tried to pull it off but his wrists were bound.

“Hey!” he shouted.

He tried to feel if it was tape that was holding his wrists against the arm of the chair. He wiggled it and heard a soft clank of metal. Must be belts. Just as he was attempting to pull his hands free he heard footsteps. Sounded like they were coming down old wooden stairs.

“You’re up I see.”

Jon turned his head around. Trying to determine where the voice was coming from.

“Since you’ve made the effort to bring me here, mind letting me know why I’m here?”

The voice laughed. It sounded familiar.

“You’re funny. No wonder she likes you. Probably very charming, I’m sure.”

“She? Who are you…” He lowered his head. “Aerys?”

He heard a soft clap by his head. “You mean you didn’t know it was me until now? Who else did you think it would have been boy?”

Jon shrugged, “anyone I suppose. It may shock you but there's plenty of reasons to take me hostage.”

He felt the bag come off his head. It took him a minute to adjust his eyes to the sudden light change. He looked and didn’t see him. Just a brick wall.

“Why. Really, why am I here?”

“I just wanted to ask you some questions.”

Jon chuckled, “what kind of questions?”

“Let’s begin with why were you at my gala? Why come to one of my events?”

“I was invited.”

“That’s it? You risked a lot coming to your enemies ball. Not only did you attend, but you wore a damn wolf mask. Bold move.”

“I have a bad habit of that.”

“Fine, who invited you?”

Jon took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if Aerys was actually aware of his relationship to Daenerys. And if so, to what extent? He didn’t want to say the full truth and get her hurt in the process.

“A friend.”

He felt a hand softly land on his shoulder. “Does this friend have a name?”

“I never got the name unfortunately. Perhaps it was a Charlie, they looked like a Charlie.”

“I already know you and my daughter have formed some form of a relationship. What I want to know is what kind it is.”

“Just friends.”

He heard a sigh come from behind him. “That’s good. She has plenty of those. Losing one won’t hurt much.”

Jon lowered his head again, “so I’m dying then?”

Aerys laughed, “perhaps. Not now if that helps. I am a bit more curious. I need to ask more questions, but I must eat. I’ll rest, shower, and maybe come back to ask some more.”

The bag then went back over his head. Aerys shook the straps to make sure they were still tight. Then he heard the same footsteps going up the stairs. He started to feel tired. It wasn’t comfortable but he made it work and was able to fall asleep.

He woke to a sound. He nearly knocked the chair and him over when he woke. He heard the subtle squeak of a door opening. Then footsteps coming down the stairs. They were softer than Aerys.

“I’m tired, ask me things later yeah?”

“Shhhh.”

Jon rolled his eyes, nearly popping them out of his head. “Did you really just-” Just then the bag on his head came off. He saw big beautiful eyes staring back at him. “Daene-” She put her finger over his lips.

“Quiet. This only works if you keep it zipped, understand?”

She started on the straps on his wrists. After getting one, she started on the straps by his ankles. He undid the rest with his free hand. He rubbed his wrists, they were a tad sore from being bound in that position.

“How long has it been? Feels like just a few hours.”

She glared at him. Giving him one last warning, with her finger over her lips. He just nodded. She then began to walk up the stairs. He kept close behind her. She led him out of an empty kitchen. It didn’t have anything. No furniture and no food.

He walked past another empty room. He was confused as they went. He just assumed they were in their house. But… maybe not.

She grabbed his hand and quickly ran out the back door. And rushed past some bushes. He brushed off some stray leaves from the bush. He turned to her and she gave him a smile. Pulled him down and whispers in his ear.

“They are still here watching out front. Run out this way until you find a busy street.”

“How’d you-”

“Just go now. You can’t waste any time here.”

She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and ran back past the bushes. She appeared and disappeared quickly. He held his cheek for a second longer before following her instructions. He was literally kidnapped but couldn’t keep a smile off of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well whose in trouble now?


	15. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to be safe.

He swallowed the rest of his drink. Laying the glass back down on his coffee table. The glass of the cup and the glass of the tabletop makes an awful noise as they collide. He stared idly at the tv as a random show continued to play. He peered down at his watch for the time. It was nearly two in the morning. His eyes were burning but still refused to close.

That makes night three.

He reaches for the remote and switches the tv off. Lifting the empty glass and the bottle of liquor next to it. Carrying it with him as he trailed up the stairs to his bedroom. He poured himself another glass. Chugging it down before finally giving in to his need for sleep.

Ring! Ring!

He swiped his hand across the nightstand by his bed. Knocking his alarm clock to the floor. It sounds like he broke something, with the little metal pieces bouncing around inside the metal shell of the clock.

“Fuck.” He held his temples as he slowly sat up. The sun was peering in through the windows. He looked over and saw the bottle of bourbon. There was a tiny bit left at the bottom. He took it and gave it one last swig. He grabbed the sides of his head. “Probably should have grabbed water instead.”

He took a few deep breaths then swung his legs over and managed back to his feet. He hadn’t been this hungover in a while. He made his way downstairs and into his kitchen. Grabbing a cup and filling it with water. He drank three glasses quickly.

“Yeah, water is better.” Just then he heard his phone buzz on the coffee table in the living room. It was vibrating on top of the glass. He rushed over and checked it, beginning to get excited.

“Oh.” He picked it up and answered it. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hello, Jon. You never got back to me on how your evening went.”

“What evening?” He walked back into the kitchen and poured himself another glass of water.

“Your date. Or the event.” Sam sighed. “The damn ball Jon. Have you already forgotten everything that happened before the morning?”

“Oh, right. It was… eventful.”

“Was it? I can’t tell if that means something good or bad.”

Jon chuckled, “I’m still here to answer your call. So it couldn’t be too bad if it was bad right?”

“I already am aware of that Jon. For fuck's sake, I was meaning with her. I mean she is the only reason you went. The reason you cared so heavily on your suit.”

Jon rubbed his cheek. “In that regard, I really can’t say if it was an overall good or bad change.”

“What the hell does that mean Jon? Come on, just give me details. I’m not a dentist and yet I still feel like I’m pulling teeth.”

“Well, we spent the night chatting together. We were supposed to dance. I kind of got… kidnapped. Then I also managed to escape later with her help. She gave me a farewell kiss on the cheek.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“You didn’t let me finish. She hasn’t called, texted or visited me since.”

“I mean did she do that before?”

“Sam…”

Sam laughed, “I’m kidding Jon. I mean maybe she just got busy. I don’t know if you’re aware but I heard that she’s a part of one of the two big crime boss families in Westeros.”

Jon sighed. He walked over to his couch and rested his feet on the table. “I don’t know. She says she doesn’t get all too many obligations. That she used to have to beg her father for something to do to help the business.”

“Well, maybe it had something to do with… wait…”

There was a long pause. Jon looked down at his phone to make sure he didn’t accidentally end the call.

“Sam?”

“Did you say you were kidnapped!”

Jon smirked as his finger circled the rim of his glass of water. “Just a bit. I wasn’t hurt and it wasn’t for long.”

“Jon… that's not a small thing. Have you told your father?”

“Of course I haven’t. Do you think I’d jeopardize my situation with Daenerys by doing something that stupid?”

“Jon, that’s something I think you should tell you fucking father about. What if it happens again? If you don’t tell your father then he may not even know until he realizes he can’t reach you when he needs you.”

“I don’t know if it will happen again.”

“What the hell Jon. You know I originally supported your want to be close with your… friend. But if that relationship is making you act nonchalantly about being kidnapped. Then maybe it's a good thing she hasn’t reached out to you.”

“Sam I’m not disregarding anything real. I genuinely have thought back to that night since it happened. And as I do, I get a feeling that he didn’t care if I got out or not. I think he was giving me a warning. It was probably my final warning. If I slip up again, it will be my last slip. But he was just telling me to keep away from Daenerys. I mean he doesn’t want to start a war right now. If he wanted me to stay, he would have made it impossible for me to leave. And keeping me would start that war.”

“But doesn’t your father want to start a war himself?”

Jon finished his water. “He does. That is another reason to not say anything about what happened. I told you it had to be a warning, but my father would use it as his catapult. It would be his reason for making a big move on them. He could then throw a stone if he thought they threw one first.”

“Shit Jon. I was hoping for something good and something fruitful. And now I’ll be walking away afraid you’ll be taken off the street by men in a white windowless van. Or you getting shot up in some firefight after a gang war started by your dad.”

Jon laughed, “You know things are never boring with me.”

“Yeah but they… no offense are never this interesting either. I mean what did you really do beforehand? Threaten people, get the payments and pull out a gun every once and awhile.”

“Sam, well you aren’t wrong.” Jon and Sam both laughed.

“Jon, seriously though. You are my best friend. You’ve had my back for years. Make sure you care for yourself first. Before your father’s wishes. Before your obligations in the family business. And before your... relationship with her.”

Jon smiled and looked out of a window, “I know. I promise.”

He went through the rest of the day. He visited his father to make a false check up on his progress with his mission. He is managing to bullshit his way through why it's taking so long to get it done.

He finally got back home. Tossing aside his keys and coat. Laying back on his couch. He then heard a knock on the door. He checked his watch for the time. It was only eight. He walked over and opened the door. His eyes widened.

“Oh hey.”

She smiled, “Hey Jon. Can I come in?”

He stepped back and held the door for her to enter. “Of course.”

She looked around a couple of times before walking in. Jon closed the door and stayed standing next to her.

“Want a drink?”

She shook her head. “I won’t be staying long.”

Jon gave a small nod. “So then what are you here for?”

“I came to let you know that we need to keep some space from each other.”

“I thought we already were. It’s been four days since the ball.”

“I know. I had to keep that initial time without reaching out to you. I needed things to cool off with my father before I could come to tell you we needed to keep away from one another. For possibly a long time.”

“A long time?”

She nodded. “My father hasn’t been specific but leaving more than enough hints that you and I can no longer be around each other. And for right now he’s going to be paying closer attention to me and my behavior. I can’t take the risk of continuing to see you and try to pretend I’m not. It’s safer for you if we just actually don’t see each other. No pretending necessary.”

Jon smiled, “you’re not that bad of a liar are you?”

“Jon I’m serious. If my father thinks that you and I are still in contact, I’m almost certain that he’ll do something. He knows who you are, and he doesn’t want you around us, me.”

Jon sighed, “okay. I’ll continue to not expect you or your texts. I’ll continue to not try to find you or text you either.”

Daenerys smiled, “space.”

Jon smiled back, “space.”

She opened the door. “Let’s start with a month. I’ll send you a text once I feel like it's safe for us to start meeting again. But we need to start with the month apart.”

Jon nodded, “alright. I may have a bigger beard when we meet again.”

She laughed, “you better keep it shaped and trimmed.” She paused and gave him one last smile, “bye Jon.”

He waved his hand, “bye Daenerys.”

She closed the door. The moment she did Jon’s smile fell. A month? Four days was already feeling too long. How the hell is a month going to feel?

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, I hope you enjoyed this one lol. 
> 
> And again, please keep home, social distancing and wash your hands.


	16. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon lies.

Jon took a few deep breaths, shaking his hands. He held them out in front of him and waited until they stopped shaking. He had been doing this every time he checked up with his father. He still wasn’t fully comfortable lying to him. He never lied to him growing up.

“Okay, okay.” He grabbed the handles of the doors and turned and entered the office.

Ned looked up from the rim of his glasses. “Ah, Jon.” He dropped the papers in his hand and slipped off his glasses onto the table. “Come sit down.”

Jon walked over to one of the seats in front of the desk and sat down. He tried to look comfortable but he was sure it wasn’t coming off the way he wanted it to.

“Jon, how is your… objective going? I’m hoping for better news than the last few times I have asked.”

Jon lightly gripped the handles on the seat. “Well… I’m still watching her right now.”

Ned’s facial expression didn’t change.

Jon licked his lips and continued. “And she just seems to always be around other people. I haven’t found the right opportunity yet to get what you want done.”

Ned looked at his watch and smiled. “Is that so?”

“Y-Yes.”

Ned then looked back at Jon. Straight in his eyes. Ned’s eyes were always piercing when he wanted them to be. They were the reason Jon was always wary of making him mad as a kid.

“Jon, be very honest with me. Tell me why are you lying to me?”

“I’m not lying. What makes you think I am?”

Ned sat back in his seat. He rang a small bell at the end of his desk. Right after the double doors opened up and another man walked in. Ned’s right-hand man. Jon watched him as he entered and walked over and stood by Ned.

“Jory? Why did you bring Jory in?”

Ned lifted his drink and took a sip. “Tell him Jory.”

He looked down at Jon and spoke. “I’ve been watching Daenerys as well. Tailing her as she went about her business. I’ve found more than enough ample moments that could have been used to take her out.”

Ned raised his brows and let out a small noise. “Ah, is that so? You see Jon here just told me a different story.” Ned looked over at Jon, “so Jon, are you lying or is Jory here lying?”

Jon was now tightening his grip on the chair. “I don’t know if he’s lying. But I haven’t seen his car while I was watching her.”

Ned nodded and then looked back over at Jory. “Are you lying to me Jory?”

Jory then pulled out his phone from his pocket. He clicked the screen a few times then held it out for Ned to see. Ned watched whatever was on the screen for a few silent minutes. Jon just sat there, his leg shaking as he waited for it to be done.

Ned then nodded and looked back over at Jon. “He just showed me a video, Jon. He took a video every time he saw her alone somewhere.” Ned kept one hand on his drink as he spoke. “Apparently there were quite a few moments where she wasn’t around any friends or bodyguards.”

Jon frowned, “was it? I don’t mean just times when she was alone, obviously, I meant-”

“I don’t give a fuck about another spin on your picked apart lie Jon. Tell me why the fuck you are stalling this. You told me you could get it done.”

“I could- can. I can still do it. I just am still not sure if this is the right move.”

“What move would that be?”

“Killing her. When we do we actually fucking start something big. I know I’ve already told you this but I don’t know if it's fucking registering. I could die, you could die. We could all lose. I know people on our side will definitely die. There are no avoiding casualties on our side too.”

Ned sighed, “I’m fully aware Jon. Way more aware of what it entails than you do and you know that. But this is the perfect time. Robert is in charge, he and I have been friends for years. If we can knock out our only real competition, then we’d be running in this area easily. Our power would double instantly.”

Jon’s brows furrowed, “you, you are willing to sacrifice your businesses arms and legs to put a full crown on your head?”

Ned tilted his head confused, “mine? It’s our business, Jon. You are just as involved and important to all of this as I am. You will wear the crown after I’ve earned it, worn it and eventually hand it off to you.”

Jon then stood up from the seat. He fixed his blazer, straightening out the fabric and re tucking his shirt. “Tell Jory to keep his nose out of my business. She is mine to deal with. And as for your father, you’re tiptoeing with the edge of the line. I promise you this if you cross it. You’ll be needing to learn how to make friends, so you have someone else to pass the… crown off to.”

With that, he turned and left the room. He put his hands into his pocket, he could feel how shakey that had gotten after the realization of what he said and more importantly who he said it to. His father wasn’t going to like being spoken to like that, and Jon wasn’t sure if he was ready to see him again for the next check-in.

\- - - -

“Wait, you said what?” Sam nearly had his jaw on the floor. “Jon, I don’t even know you’re father that well but I still know you fucked up. Like majorly fucked up.”

Jon groaned in the stool. He started drinking his beer. “I know. I just… didn’t know what to do after he started to grill me. They found out I was lying. I have… never been so scared of him then I did then.” Jon looked over at Sam with low eyes, “he sounded crazy Sam. You should’ve been there. His plans to take out the entire Targaryen organization?”

Sam gave Jon a soft pat on the back. “Are you truly shocked? I mean were you expecting him to not want to be the second biggest crime organization in… well, Westeros forever?”

“I thought we were going to make a shit ton of money that we could eventually quit it all and live off of what we’ve accumulated.”

Sam gave Jon an uncertain glare. “Really?”

Jon laid his head on his arms on the bar. He ran his finger across his glass of beer. Making marks in the condensation. “That’s what he said to me a long time ago. When I was 8, he told me we were going to be normal one day. I thought that getting out of it all was normal he meant. That’s why I tried so hard to get everything he asked me done. Cause I was going for what I thought was our shared goal.”

Sam’s expression softened. “Jon that’s probably the most wholesome thing you have ever talked about with me in all the years we’ve been friends. You asked for my help on finding a suit for a date you were excited about probably makes it in the second spot though.”

Jon huffed in amusement and Sam laughed. He looked up and Sam, “I knew I could count on you for a laugh.”

Sam drank his water then leaned onto the table as well. “So, how is the lady that caused all of your family drama doing these days?”

Jon lowered his smile, “oh yeah. I still haven’t told you yet.”

Sam put his water down. “Don’t tell me you guys already broke up.”

“How could we break up? We weren’t even dating.”

“Riiight, not dating. Just hung out every night at your place. And went to her family's ball. And got into a fight with your dad over you not wanting to kill her. You make my relationship with Gilly sound so boring.”

Jon smiled, “well if it makes you feel any better. I’d kill for your life right now.”

Sam smiled back. “So what is it that you haven’t told me yet?”

“Were not supposed to see each other. Or call. Or text for a month. But it could end up being longer. She’ll text me when it's safer for us to get into contact with each other again.”

“Ah right. You and her father… well, I guess that is a good idea. How long do you have left until this month is over?”

Jon sighed, “25 days.”

Sam laughed, “you weren’t dating but you are counting down the days until you might get her text.”

“Shut up Sam.”

Sam waved his hands then grabbed his water. “Okay, fine. But if I can suggest something. I’d say once she does send you a text, ask her out. You may not be able to go out to a restaurant with each other. But you guys still managed to hang out with each other before. This time you should just make it more… official. I mean it’s obvious you miss her.”

“I don’t miss her.”

“What do you mean you don’t miss her?”

Jon kept running his fingers on his glass. “I enjoy being around her, but I don’t actively miss her. You make me sound clingy.”

“You are clingy.”

“I’m not clingy.”

“You’ve been clinging to things and people. You just admitted to clinging on to the idea that you and your father were going to have a normal life.”

“That’s- that’s different.” He sighed, “well that doesn’t mean I ‘miss’ her anyway.”

“Hi there.”

They both turned and saw a woman. Jon looked over at Sam, “you know her?”

Sam shook his head, “no.” Sam looked over at the woman, “do I know you?”

“Oh, uh. I was just coming over cause I wanted to talk to him.” She pointed at Jon.

Sam bit his tongue. He lifted his hand, “well that's good. Cause I’m already married anyway.”

Jon laughed. 

Sam grabbed his water and leaned over towards Jon. “I’ll be heading out. Don’t tell her I ain’t married yet. You know Gilly and I are getting there eventually. Later Jon.” He gave the girl a small smirk and walked away.

She sat down on the seat he left. “I’m not bothering you am I?”

Jon sat up and shook his head. “No, you’re good.”

She looked over at his glass of beer. “Did you just get out of a relationship too?”

“Is that what the beer is giving off?”

She pointed at where he was tracing his finger on the condensation. “Not the beer but the person you drew on your glass.”

He looked down at it. He even shocked himself, he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing. But there was a female figure between the dew drops.

He laughed, “Oh. Well, we weren’t really in a relationship. But we are taking… a break from each other I guess you could call it.”

She nodded and held out her glass. “To… breaks.”

He lifted his glass and clinked it with hers.

They spent an hour talking and a lot of drinking. He sluggishly walked up his doorway and struggled to get his key into the lock. He heard soft laughing behind him. Small arms wrapped around his waist. “Hurry and open the door.”

He finally got the key in and turned the lock. He opened the door and they both stumbled in. They then began their slow trek up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once he made it in he threw his jacket off and fell on his bed. He felt small hands on his stomach. They slowly made their way up to his face and then lips on his lips.

His eyes opened. His head stung like a bitch when he sat up. The sheet slid off of his chest and he then noticed someone breathing beside him. He looked over and saw her. His heart hurt a little with disappointment on who he saw. Or more accurately who he didn’t see laying there. He then carefully got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of sweats from his dresser. He walked over to his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He looked at the mirror at himself and let out a little laugh.

“Liar,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yall are still entertained right? lol 😬


	17. 20 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon counts down.

He opened another bag of chips. Tossing back a gold can of soda while watching tv. He then heard a knock at his door. He got up and walked over. Peering through the peephole to see Sam on the other side.

He opened the door. “Hey Sam.”

Sam lifted another bag of chips in his hand, “movie night.”

They sat on the sofa and played movie after movie all night. Sam had already fallen asleep about an hour ago, but Jon wanted to keep his mind occupied.

“Jon…”

He looked over at Sam who was all sprawled out on the sofa. He slightly turned his head towards him and opened an eye. “You should sleep. Frying your brain for the next few weeks isn’t going to make it seem faster.”

Jon shrugged, “I'm not tired.”

“Then what are those bags under your eyes for? Carrying your lies?”

Jon touched under his eyes with his finger, “you’re lying. They aren’t baggy yet.”

Sam laughed, “but you almost believed it. So you should go to sleep before they really start to form. No offense Jon but no matter how attractive you are, under-eye bags are a no go.”

Jon smiled, “but we’re watching movies. Movie night remember?”

Sam let out a heavy breath, “who is actually watching a movie right now? I know I’m not.”

“But-”

“Jon just go to sleep. You can go up to your bedroom to be more comfortable but it's late and we both need to rest. If you really want we can hang out tomorrow.”

“Fine. Do you need a blanket?”

Sam shook his head, “I'm fine. It’s not cold in here.”

Jon got up and turned off the tv, “Alright I’m off to get some sleep per your suggestion.”

Sam turned on the sofa in a more comfortable position, “good. Night Jon.”

“Night Sam.”

Jon opened his eyes. They burned a little as he did from the sun shining in through the window. He held his hand out and sat up. He laughed, “at least it’s not a hangover.”

After getting dressed and washing up, he headed downstairs to see Sam. Sam was already awake and making breakfast in the kitchen.

“You’re finally up. And all by yourself too.”

“I wake up on my own… believe it or not but every morning.”

Sam laughs, “Yeah but you seemed a little overdoing it in the sadness last night. I don’t know if you know this, but when you are missing a not girlfriend you’re a real Debbie downer.”

Jon rubbed his neck as he sat down on the stool by the island, “I’m not that bad am I?”

“You are. Worse than me even.”

Jon put his hands on his face. Lightly slapping his cheeks. “What the fuck is wrong with me Sam? I sound so pathetic. I’m the fucking son of the Ned Stark. The heir to a family criminal organization.” He dropped his arms onto the island and held his chin in his hand, “but I’m here not doing any of my duties nor care to do them because of a woman.”

Sam lifted the bacon out of the pan and onto a plate. And put the plate on the island for Jon to eat. “It’s not something to feel badly about. You like her, everyone fixates on people they develop a crush on. Especially if they can’t hang out with her, and have to count down the days until he can potentially see her again. Then, of course, it would eat away at you.”

Jon sighed, “Sam.” He looked over at him and smiled. “I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Brothers.”

Jon raised his brows.

Sam smiled, “we’re brothers Jon. You know that.”

Jon laughed, “right, brothers. Bound by something better than blood.” Jon held out his hand towards Sam. Sam immediately leaned over the island and grasped it. “Trust.”

They finished eating and spent more of the afternoon watching movies as well as shows. Once it got late enough for the clubs to be open they started to get ready to go out.

Jon came out of the shower and wiped the fog off of the mirror. He pulled his beard and decided to trim it up. Sam came in and startled Jon.

“Jon.”

“Ah, shit Sam. You can’t just barge in like that. You came in like you were going to tell me some bad news.”

“My fault, my fault. I was just gonna ask where you put your colognes.”

“Top drawer of my short dresser.”

They finished getting dressed and headed out. They went to Vermai. Jon handed the keys off to valet and the bouncer let them in. The first thing they did was head over to the bar.

“Get us two of the most expensive stuff, yeah?”

The bartender nodded, “got it.”

Sam sat down, “we’re spending your dad’s money now?”

Jon shrugged, “why not. I earned what’s in my wallet.”

Sam smirked, “maybe not really earning it right now. You are defying your obligation… now anyway.”

Jon shot a glance at Sam.

He held up his hands, “sorry. Bad timing.”

Jon turned the stool and leaned back on the bar.

“Here are your drinks.”

Jon leaned back and grabbed the glass. “Thanks.” He took a sip and looked back out at the dance floor. As he did he nearly spat his drink out.

Sam looked over at him confused. “What's wrong?”

Jon wiped his lips, “nothing. I need to go to the bathroom real quick.”

He got up and darted for the restroom. He splashed the water on his face and gave himself an amused glance in the mirror. “Old gods, new gods, drown gods whatever. All of ya, keep that mistake away from me tonight. Thanks in advance.”

“Jon? Why’d you run off like that?”

“No reason.”

“No reason for what?”

Jon sighed and slumped down in his stool. He looked up at a light in the club. Of course, that’s my luck for that being my first prayer after this many years. He slowly turned in his seat and plastered a big fake grin on his face.

“Well hello again.”

He took a sip then replied, “hello.”

Sam gave a small smile but his eyes gave away his confusion. “Do you know each other?”

“No.”  
“Yes.”

They responded at the same time but with opposite answers.

Jon laughed, “I mean we don’t really know each other well. Met her once.”

She gave him a small glare while keeping her smile. “So what brings you guys to the club tonight?”

Jon and Sam gave each other a quick glance. “Just hanging out.”

She nodded and took a sip of her drink. She then grabbed Jon’s hand and gave Sam a cheeky grin. “Mind if I take him for a few minutes?”

“Oh uh.” He raised his brows. “Sure,” he hesitantly said.

She then pulled him away. Jon tried to resist moving away, hoping he wouldn’t stray too far away from Sam.

“Why haven’t you called me?”

They were now along the wall on the edge of the dance floor.

“I… uh. You didn’t give me your number.”

She pulled out her phone and showed him his number saved in her phone. “I... we exchanged numbers… that night.”

He put his hand on his head and sighed, “oh.”

She gave a small laugh, “I want to hang out with you again.”

Jon took a deep breath, “I don’t want to.”

“What do you mean?”

“That night was a mistake. I was sad, drunk and you happened to be there.”

She furrowed her brows. Taking a step away from him. “I like someone else. We aren’t able to speak right now. But when we do, I’d like to see if she’s willing to make things official.”

“I see.” She slumped over, leaning on a steel beam. 

Jon didn’t want to be friends with her either. He really didn’t want to see her again honestly. “I think it’d be better if we pretend like we’re strangers. I regret that night, I regret seeing you.”

She glared at him. She got off the beam and took a step closer. He avoided looking her way. But was startled as his head turned aggressively and a strong stinging sensation grew on his cheek. She slapped him. He looked back at her but she had already walked off.

He made it into his house again. He had drank a lot after reuniting with Sam. He told him everything, catching up a curious Sam. He made his way up the stairs and fell on his bed. His arm falling off the edge of the bed. His phone falling onto the floor. 

His phone lit up and got his attention while his eyes were still a little open. He saw the time turn from 11:59 to 12:00. Midnight. He saw the date on his phone change as the time did.

Tw- twenty more days. Then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	18. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon runs into someone.

He combed his hair back. Putting on his black jacket and headed out. He checked the time.

10:47 am.

He should be in his office now. Then after getting ready the first thing he did was go to his office. His position was his prized possession. But, he was still worried. He hadn’t gone to see him since the last time.

He didn’t know what to expect, he hadn’t ever spoken to Ned like that before. He doesn’t even know what he’d say. He didn’t want to apologize, there wasn’t anything he felt like he needed to apologize for.

He got into his car and began driving over. He tried to keep his hands from shaking. He didn’t like this position. He didn’t like feeling scared to see him. He was almost positive he’d never hurt Jon, but Ned is not the type to not enforce consequences.

He looked over and saw a cafe. “Is it new?” He wasn’t sure if it was or not. He may have just never recognized it ‘til now. “Looks nice though.”

He brought his attention back. He drove for a few more minutes before arriving at the front gates. He pulled up around the fountain and stopped in front of the entrance. A tall guy in a suit was just leaving from the front door.

“Hey!” He called over to him.

The man walked over, “yeah?”

“Is Ned in his office yet?”

“He is, do you want me to give him a message?”

Jon bit his lip. “Uhh, no it’s fine. I’ll tell him myself. Thanks though.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

He turned his car off and got out. He headed in and up the stairs. He now stood in front of the doors to his office.

“Fuck… Not today.”

He turned and left. He wasn’t doing this now. He wanted to be more ready. He wasn’t sure if that would happen, but he figured more time was better anyhow for them.

He quickly went down the stairs and headed back out to his car. As he drove off he felt frustrated. He was certain before he left that he was going to chat with him. As he was heading back he saw the cafe again. He decided something decaf wouldn’t hurt before he went home.

He pulled up and parked. Heading in and ordering a coffee. He got a pastry as well. He went back to a booth towards the back. He pulled out his phone to call Sam.

He waited as the phone rang.’

“Hey, Jon.”

“Hey Sam, do you think you can…”

He then heard the bells ring for the doors opening. He, without thinking, looked over. He suddenly froze.

“Jon? Hello?”

He quickly got up from his booth and switched sides. Sitting on the side that made his back face the entrance of the cafe. He quickly pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the inside of his jacket and put them on.

He looked down at his phone and remembered he was still on call with Sam. He quickly picked it up and spoke quieter.

“Sam, I can’t talk long.”

“What? Why?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out later but I just saw her come into the coffee shop I’m in right now.”

“Her? Do you mean her, her?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that’s great. Are you going to go talk to her?”

“I can’t.”

Sam sighed, “aw Jon. I know you guys agreed to not talk until she texted you or whatnot. But I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you came up to her since you both happened to go to the same place and at the same time.”

“No, I really can’t. She’s not alone. Her father’s with her.”

“Her father, the man who kidnapped you and threatened you? That father?”

Jon took a quick sip of his drink, “yeah.”

“Well, are you leaving?”

Jon sighed, “no.”

“Jon! Leave now.”

“I need to leave when there's a better opportunity to. I can’t just walk past them as they are ordering. I put on sunglasses, but I doubt they are enough to keep my face that unrecognizable.”

“What are you going to do then?”

Jon laid his head down on the table, “I don’t know. I guess I’ll either have to wait for them to leave.”

Sam let out a big breath, “fine. Be careful Jon. I’m going out on a limb here, but I don’t think that guy is your biggest fan.”

“I know, I know. Later Sam.”

He then hears her voice. They sat in the booth right behind his. He can hear them both pretty clear.

“So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about so urgently?”

Aerys cleared his throat, “you know that our business is very important to me, right?”

Daenerys nodded, “yeah.”

“You said you’d do anything you could to help me. And keep our business strong.”

“I… where are you going with this?”

“Well, there is something you can do. Something that would be very helpful for us. I’ve been talking with the heads of a shipping company in Essos. They are the main people everyone goes to when they need to get any… goods or services across the seas.”

Daenerys sighed, “can you just get to the point. Where do I come in as your helping hand?”

“I haven’t given them an answer yet but they’ve put out an offer. One of them wants your hand in marriage.”

Jon froze in shock.

“What?” Daenerys frowned.

“Think about it Daenerys. He’s one of the very top people in the company. He’d be very valuable to have such strong connections to. We could grow our spot here by spreading across seas. You may even get the home with a lemon tree you’ve always wanted over there.”

“You’re expecting me to agree to this arranged marriage? Really?”

“I am. I expect you to do what’s best in your position. Getting married to another strong business player is a strong role for you to fill.”

“I never thought you’d actually ask something like this from me. I thought you were above sending me off to randoms like that. What makes you think they’ll even be that helpful for you? You’d look like the biggest fool to marry me off and not even reap the type of rewards you expected.”

Aerys gripped the table and leaned closer towards her. “I suppose it wouldn’t be the first thing to not meet my expectations.”

“How dare you…”

“How dare I?” Aerys got up from his seat.

“Where are you going now?”

“The restroom. Maybe it’ll give you time to rethink how you are speaking to me.” Then he walked right past Jon to the bathroom.

Jon peeked over the booth. His glasses met her eyes.

“Oh fuck.” Daenerys let out a large breath. “Fuck Jon, where the hell did you come from?”

He got up and sat down in the booth across from her. “What the hell, is your father serious?”

“How much of that did you hear?”

Jon cupped his drink feeling a little embarrassed. “The whole thing.”

“Damn it, Jon. You can’t just eavesdrop like that.”

“Sorry, it’s not entirely my fault though. You guys just happened to come where I was and sit at the booth next to mine. Though I can’t complain about getting to see you. A bit sooner than we agreed on but it’s still nice.”

She gave him a small smile, “I’m happy to see you too Jon.”

“But that marriage thing. Are you really going to do it?”

Daenerys frowned as she drank her drink. She shrugged, “with my father I don’t think it’s really a choice. He’s telling me about it now because he’s already made his own mind up about it.”

Jon put his face in his hands. “Ah shit. In Essos too of all places.”

Daenerys reached over and took one of his hands. She looked into his eyes, her expression was stern. “I’m never going to allow myself to be forced into a marriage. I’ve done things I didn’t like for my father, but that is not going to be one of them. I can’t let him, some things have to be worth more to me than that. My marriage, my husband, my life, my love… those can’t be things he has in his list of pawns.”

They smiled at each other. Just as he was leaning in for a kiss he heard the bathroom door start to open. He quickly grabbed his drink and got up. He then began to make his way out.

He looked down at his hand that she grabbed. It was brief, too brief. He already missed it. He left the shop and walked around the building. He looked through the window and caught her glance. He gave her one last smile before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lmao, I hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> Also FYI, I'm posting chapters on Sundays. Like if I have a schedule, then that's the schedule. I also will probably post extra things on other days other than Sunday. So I guess if you are stuck in quarantine or what have yah. keep an eye out for them :P


	19. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks to Sam.

He rapidly knocked on his door yelling.

“Sam! Open the door Sam!”

The door swung open, “fuckin’ hell Jon. I thought you traveled silently. Nearly getting the entire neighborhood’s attention.”

Jon rushed in and looked back at Sam. Sam closed the door and frowned.

“What’s with that goofy grin on your face?”

“Sam!” He grabbed his shoulders, “I saw her today!”

He scanned Jon’s face for a second before eventually smiling back. “Did you?”

Jon walked over and sat on one of Sam’s kitchen island stools. “I ran into her at the coffee shop. You know on that one corner by ‘Waters and Tools’.”

“Ah I know it.” Sam then furrowed his brows, “it was an accident, right? I’d hate to see my fuckin’ crimelord heir best friend turn into a lovesick stalker.”

Jon sighed, “I suppose it’s not all good news though.”

Sam laid his hand on Jon’s shoulder, “hey. You know I was kidding about the stalker part. You’re just a lovesick lad.”

Jon chuckled, “no. I mean she wasn’t alone. She was there with her father.”

“Repeat that. Her father? The kidnapping, threatening, and enemy to your family father?”

“You won’t get over that will you? But yeah that’s the one. He mentioned something about a marriage.”

“How am I supposed to just get over that?”

“Sam, that’s not the important thing here.”

“Kidnapping is still a crime. Let alone what all that could have happened while you were there…”

“Sam. Her dad is trying to marry her off to someone!”

“He is?” Sam paused then quickly rushed to Jon’s side. “Oh. Sorry to hear that Jon.”

“She says it won’t be happening though.”

“Jon, do you really believe she won’t have to do it if her father expects it of her?”

“I don’t know. We don’t always do what our parents want.”

“When have you denied doing what your father asked or told you to do?”

Jon paused.

He sighed, “Jon…”

“It was Daenerys.”

Sam looked at him, “what?”

“The last thing my father expected of me that I hadn’t done was kill her.” Jon’s gaze was stern. “That’s why I believe that even if it’s expected, she won’t go through with it.”

Sam smiled, “Jon-”

“No, I don’t know how she’ll avoid it. And I don’t know how we’ll be together later.”

Sam grabbed his arms and held him still, “Jon.”

“What?”

“I’m happy for you man.”

“You are?”

“Look it’s scary. I really don’t want something happening that ends poorly for you.” He shoved Jon’s shoulder, “you’re my best friend Jon. My priorities are with you over her. But she really makes you happy. So if you believe that things will work out, however that may be, then so do I. You don’t need to explain any more than that to me.”

Jon hugged him. Holding him close for a while.

Jon left Sam’s house and headed back to his car. Before he got in, he heard his phone ringing. He looked down and was shocked to see her name. He quickly answered.

“Daenerys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry for that. Hopefully, you enjoyed it though :)


	20. We Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys meet once again.

“It’s been a minute. I wasn’t expecting your call.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to call now but I kind of had to after what happened at the cafe.”

“Did something happen at the cafe?” Jon laughed.

“You forgot already or…”

“Oh no. I was doing that thing you know when they pretend something didn’t happen. Nevermind. What did you want to talk about?”

“We can’t talk here, on the phone. Or I just don’t want to talk about this just on the phone. I want to see you in person while we talk about the situation better.”

Jon smiled, “Okay. Where should we go?”

“You remember that beach you and I first met face to face?”

Jon scratched his head as he tried to remember what she was talking about, “a beach?”

“The one where we went into your car and drove a little.”

“Oh, yeah yeah. I remember, when you were threatening me."

"Hey, if anything you were threatening me first."

He laughed, "Should I go there now and wait for you?”

“No, not now. We should wait until it’s night, it's safer when it's darker out. And the beach is way emptier when it's night.”

He nodded, “right. Alright. Just to be sure, text me when I should start heading out.”

“Okay, I’ll text you then.”

Jon held the phone trying to think of what else he should say to try and keep this conversation going a little longer.

“I really have missed you, Jon.”

He grinned, “I missed you too. I just didn’t know if it was weird or not because it’s not like we hung out for a year or anything.”

He heard her laugh on the phone, “Well don’t feel weird about it. I couldn’t stop thinking about you while we were apart. I’ll enjoy seeing you again without the briefness or tension from my father’s presence.”

“I will too.”

“Well, I need to go. Beach later.”

“Yeah-” Before he could finish she had already hung up. He sat back on his couch and dropped his phone down onto the cushion next to him. He looked down at his watch for the time.

“Fuck.” It was not close to sunset. His excitement was building his anticipation for seeing her again.

He decided he’d do something now that would help take his mind off of it and also help him feel better when he went to see her. He was going to take a nice long shower. And find what he wanted to wear. Even if the exchange tonight was going to be brief, he wanted it to still be enjoyable and special.

“Ahh.” He let out a loud noise as he got out of the shower. He took a deep breath, his favorite part after showers is when he went from a steamy bathroom to a nice cooler air bedroom outside.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a few different types of shorts and tees. He thought about what he was going to wear in the shower, thinking about a suit or some nicer clothes. But thought more about it considering they were going to the beach. So the potential prospect of walking in the sand or even sitting on the sand made him question whether he wanted to possibly ruin a good suit.

He settled on a simple pair of shorts and a shirt. They looked nice but were also better texture-wise for the beach. Especially because it was around the time where it was warm even at night.

After too many long hours went by he heard his phone ding next to him. He rushed over and looked at the message.

I’m here.

He smiled and rushed to grab his keys and ran out the front door.

He parked and looked around for her. There were barely any cars parked in the parking lot for the beach so he figured finding her would be pretty easy. He pulled out his phone to text her where she was at.

As he was typing he felt a pair of hands touch his arm. He turned around and saw her. He smiled and picked her up in a big hug.

“Hey, it’s definitely better to see you than to call that’s for sure.”

She laughed, “I completely agree.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “Let’s go. It’d be nice to walk along with the tide while we talk.”

He slipped off his shoes as he followed her. He looked down at their feet as they walked in silence. Not sure how to start this conversation. “Uh, so what we wanted to talk about…”

“Right. I just wanted to better inform you on what you overheard. So long story short, my dad was talking with the people in charge at the port. He was talking about his dealings and the possibility of transporting our goods and services overseas to Essos. And somehow in their talks, they got to mentioning me and my singleness.”

Jon laughed, “so you are single?”

She lightly shoved him, “technically it’s complicated. Since I am to be wed to Daario Naharis of the Second Sons Company. While kind of seeing you but can’t be seeing you because of the conflict between our family.”

Jon nodded, “that does indeed sound complicated.” Then paused and looked over at her. “You would consider us dating?”

She looked at him with a smile, “why? Did you not?”

He shrugged, “I wasn’t sure. We were seeing each other a lot for a while there. But we never really talked about the status of what we were. For all I knew, you just liked me as a really good friend.”

She squeezed his hand, “well the least I can give you is that you’re more than just a friend. Anyway, my dad said it wasn’t a choice. It’s supposed to happen in six months.”

Jon stopped, “six months?”

She looked back at him, “yeah.”

“That’s not long at all. Would you be moving to Essos too?”

She walked back over to him and held his hands, “what did I tell you? I’m not marrying him.”

He sighed, “I know. I just still worry. I know how hard it is to not do what our type of parents requests or demands.”

She laughed and hugged him as she looked out into the water. “Yeah, I know. But I’m never marrying Daario.”

“How are you going to avoid it?”

She smiled, “I can always run away.”

He looked down at her for a few short moments before looking at the ocean too. “We can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this was a nice cute lil chapter for yall.


	21. Father's Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets somewhat unexpected news.

BRRR…

Jon wakes up as he hears his phone ringing. He rushes over and answers it. “Hello?”

“Jon, we’re meeting up at the warehouse. Be there before three.”

“Wait, why?”

But before he got an answer they hung up. He looked down at his phone a little confused and concerned. They only meet at the warehouse for a big plan that everyone needs to be in the loop about.

He then checked the time. 2:33. “Oh shit!” He rushed off to his bedroom and got dressed. Grabbing his keys and heading out the door to the warehouse.

As he was driving he checked the time again. He had plenty of time to make it. He had only been to the warehouse once before. He was too young to remember what it was for but he knew it was serious even back then. The tone of his father’s voice was singular in its depth. He now only wondered what he had planned now.

“Hey, Jon, Just on time as always. Everyones already inside. Hurry we need to join them.”

Jon got out and walked in with one of his dad’s men. The place was packed full of his father’s… employees. His operation did expand over the years. It had to, in order to compete with the Targaryens when they joined the area.

“Okay now that everyone is here…” Ned looked at Jon. “We can now begin with the meeting.” He looked away from Jon.

Jon just stood against the wall.

“So I had to think of something grand.” He smiled, “I won’t take much of your time now. But for now, I will tell you we are getting rid of the Targaryens for good. We will reign over King's Landing and then Westeros rivalless.”

The whole building erupted with cheers. Jon just laid back in both shock and not. He knew his father had to have something in mind after the order of ridding Aerys of his daughter but… neither side had planned anything against each other for years. A cold war if you will.

“We will give out the specific details of each of your individual roles later. But we have the best opportunity to stab one of the vital organs of the Targaryen enterprise. We have an inside spy. He returned with the biggest piece of information in years since I had put him in. They will be having a major meeting soon.” Ned laughed, “a meeting similar to this one, with all of the valuable heads on the Targaryen group. Important people with important information and relationships. And I’m sure you have already guessed what we’ll be doing. Crashing the said meeting with more than welcome cookies.”

Jon furrowed his brows as he stared at Ned. Only to quickly adjust his face when Ned looked back at him. He just nodded towards Ned.

“Well, that is all I wanted to let all of you in on. Again, your specific roles will be given later. For now, just know we will soon be the kings again.”

Jon quickly dashed out of the door and headed into his car. He started driving away, as he did he pulled out his phone.

“Jon, you still shouldn’t call me out of the blue.”

“Daenerys, listen my dad knows about this meeting your dad is going to have soon.”

“Meeting? What, how?”

“He has a guy on the inside. I had to tell you so you aren’t even anywhere close to there when it happens.”

“But Jon, I’m supposed to be there.”

“Makeup that you're sick the day before and the day of, so that you don’t need to go.”

She sighed, “I’ll try. You’re not going there yourself are you Jon?”

He paused, “I… don’t know. I don’t know what my role will be yet. Please Daenerys be careful. My dad’s got your family in his crosshairs.”

“Don’t worry Jon. I’ve been careful ever since I noticed you following me a while ago.”

He smiled, “oh yeah. I guess you would keep your guards up after that. Can I see you again?”

“Okay. Next week. I’ll text you a time and place.”

“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen Wilson's "wow" meme inserted here. I know it's a short chapter, but hopefully, it was still a nice little read for you guys.


	22. My Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

Jon has been running around all day helping other people. He let out a tired sigh sitting on the passenger side of a van with a couple of his father’s men. He looked out of the window as they were on their way to a factory.

“Something bothering you son?”

He looked over at the man driving. “I don’t know, do we really need the nitrous oxide?”

“Well, I’d argue not. But it's a part of your father’s plan.”

Another voice came from the back, “it does make the overall objective easier and safer for us.”

Jon lightly nodded to himself as he looked back out of the window. “So… how are we going to be doing this?”

“It’s pretty standard you know. You and I will go in first demanding attention any way we can. The rest of this van will go to block off the exits of the building. And the second van driving behind us will join you and I. And we’ll just get the gas we need.”

Jon nervously bit his top lip. He wasn’t really sure why he was feeling like this. This wasn’t his first robbery and he knew nothing bad would happen to them at the end of the day. He was feeling a small pit in his stomach. Clearly something wasn’t sitting right with him about it though.

“How far are we?”

“Not far. All of you can put your masks and gloves on.”

Jon clenched his mask tightly before finally slipping it on. It was another maybe ten more minutes before he saw the factory. The van began to speed up, Jon held onto the handles of the van as they rammed through a thin fence from one of the sides away from the actual entrance of the factory.

“Everyone get ready.”

Jon bent down and picked up the gun lying by his feet. Cocking it. Once the van stopped they all rushed out. Jon and the driver running up to the door of the factory. The driver looking back and signaling with his arms for everyone else to rush to the other exits to the building. Once they all scattered they opened the doors.

“Excuse me-”

Jon grabbed the man that was by the door and quickly held his hand over his mouth, holding the gun in his eyesight. The other man quietly started to speak.

“Listen very carefully. Do as we say and it becomes really simple, understand?”

The man nodded.

“Are you in charge here or is there someone else?”

Jon kept his hand over the man’s mouth. The man just gestured to himself. Implying for them to understand that he was indeed in charge of this factory.

He smiled, “that’s good. I didn’t expect you to be so easy to find. Come on Jon.”

They walked around a little until they found the base of the factory. The man shot a few bullets out towards the wall getting everyone's attention. Audible gasps followed by everyone ducking.

“There is no reason anyone needs to be harmed today!” The man shouted. “One of you who knows where the supply of nitrous oxide is, come forward now!”

At first, no one moved. Jon kept his eyes out for anyone who looked like they might pull out a phone. Being startled himself as the man shot another shot out upwards.

“Someone better come here now! I said no one needs to be hurt, not that no one will!”

It didn’t take long afterward before someone stepped forward. Well not stepped but pushed by some of the others.

“So you know where your supply is stored then?”

The man gulped, then spoke, “ye- yes.”

He looked back at Jon, “go and tell the others from the other van they can come in now.”

“What do I do with him?” Jon asked.

“Just put him down by that wall over there. I’m sure he understands to sit tight until it's all over right?”

The man just nodded. Jon then moved him over and pushed his back against the wall. “Just sit here until it’s over.” Then ran out the doors again. “Hey, come on. We need to grab the supply now.”

He walked back in with five more guys following. Once they made it back, the one guy just showed them back to where the cans of gas were. They were all in boxes ready to be taken elsewhere. 

“Come on guys. Fill the vans.” For the next ten minutes, they were rushing back and forth filling the vans. Once they were finishing. Jon had a box in his hands as he looked over at where the guy he had been sat down earlier.

Jon paused, causing one of the men that were not far behind to bump into him. “Hey, why’d you stop?”

“Where…”

“Speak up boy.”

“Where did that guy go?”

Just as he finished asking he heard the cocking of a gun behind him. He turned around and saw that man again. This time with a shotgun in his hands. Jon took a step back.

“Don’t move. All of you. You guys need to put that stuff back now!” The man was sweating a lot.

Jon glanced down at his hip where he had put his own gun. Jon’s palms were sweating and not from the gloves he had on. “Listen, you don’t need to use that…” Jon was beginning to genuinely get nervous. The tables had never turned this hard on them before.

“We can work-” and before Jon could finish his sentence he heard a gunshot. Jon instantly dropped his box and grabbed his abdomen. But he was fine. He looked back over at the man who had the shotgun. He was bleeding from his forehead. He stood for a couple of long seconds before falling to the ground. Revealing the other man that was driving earlier behind him. He lowered his gun and looked at Jon.

“Go put that box in the van and sit inside. We’re leaving now.”

Jon looked back down at the guy on the ground. Before grabbing the box from the ground and running out to the van. He put it down in the back and ran to sit in the passenger seat again. He looked out of the window and saw everyone else rushing not far behind to the vans. The last person to join was the driver. Once he was in they began to leave the same way they came in.

As they were driving away, Jon pulled his mask off. His sweat soaking his face. He pulled his hair back, as he did was when he noticed his hands shaking. The man looked over at him, “stop shaking. You’re alive.”

Jon looked down and balled up his fists. Trying to calm himself down. But everything afterward was a blur. The next thing he knew he was being dropped off at his father’s office. He looked over to the guy he was following, “why are we here?”

He just smiled at Jon, “you’re getting your orders.”

Jon now stood in front of the doors. He took a breath and walked in. His father turned around behind his desk. “Jon, my boy.” 

“You have my orders now?”

“Before that. I heard about the… complications at the factory. I’m glad to see that you’re okay.”

Jon just nodded.

“Well okay then. Your orders are on the safe side, so don’t worry. You’ll be outside of the room. You’ll make sure no one leaves.”

Jon sighed, “that’s all?”

“Yes, that and to kill Daenerys. For real this time. No more waiting.”

“How am I supposed to kill her if I’m watching one of the doors?”

Ned smiled, “I didn’t say you’d be killing her where everyone else is going to be killed.”

“What… does that mean?”

“Don’t worry about that yet.” He raised his brows at Jon. “You can leave now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this was an interesting chapter.


	23. Let's Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

As he was leaving his father’s office, he was still a bit shaken at the news. He didn’t even get the full scoop on his role. But pretty much knew what he would have in mind if he had to guess. Just then he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

Dany: Come see me

He smiled and immediately left for his car and drove to the location that she had given him. He pulls up on a mountainside. There was a flat area that he had seen her sitting on a log bench. He parked and walked over to her.

“Hey, you.”

She smiled, “hey.” She stood up, “look I tried to get myself to no longer need to show up at the meeting…”

Jon just pulled her in a hug. He ran his fingers through her hair and let out a breath. “Let’s leave.”

She pulled her head back, “what?”

He looked down at her, his face was stern and serious. “I mean it. We should just leave.”

“Jon… Did something happen today?"

“Daenerys, my father just let me in on my role. I think that even if you didn’t go, you wouldn’t be safe. My father seems determined to make me do something… something I don’t want to do. We aren’t safe here. Not if we actually want to be together. I mean it, we should leave.”

She sighed, “I don’t know Jon. I know we said that a while ago but I don’t know how we’d do it. I’ve only ever been in this life. Where would we go? What would we do? This is taking me by surprise. We don't just do what we vaguely say one time...”

Jon stopped her from spiraling with a kiss. He then felt her kissing back. He reached down and lifted her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist. He pulled back, “I don’t know where we’d go.” Then began kissing her again. He walked over to the shade on the grass under a big tree and laid her down. “I don’t know what we’d do once we were gone.”

Kissing her again. Her fingers began to slowly unbutton his top. He grabbed the top of her skirt and nearly ripped the buttons off as he tugged it down. He then held his gaze over hers. “I may not have all of the answers that would help you now. But what I need is your trust. All I know is my father and the life I’ve lived as well. But this isn’t the life I want to be in anymore. All of these things we do, our means of living as we do.” 

Jon paused and had an involuntary flash from before. He saw his face again, watching it go from living to dead in front of him. His breathing became more and more erratic. Just to be soothed by soft hands on his cheek. He saw her again.

“I don’t want this anymore. And I want you at the same time. Leaving all of this behind, it’s the only way we can have it both ways. I don’t have those answers now, but we can find them later. Right now I just need to know if you’re willing to run away with me.” Jon let out a little chuckle, “I know I’m ready to go where you are. All we need is each other no matter where we go.”

“Yes.”

He paused, “Yes?”

She smiled, “Yes. I’ll go with you.”

He smiled and she brought him back into a kiss. Their hands intertwined with each other on the top of the cool grass. Nothing else was said between them, not in words that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, I know. Sorry lmao but hopefully you liked it nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, did you like it? Let me know, feedback always helps me adjust things if something happens to bother yall. Also, I know it's short, but I'll try to make the future chapters longer, we're just dipping our toes into the story right now.


End file.
